The Next Chronicles!
by DemonQuincy
Summary: A strawberry, a half demon, the fourth Espada, and unexpected zanpakuto wielders. Not to mention Aizen's causing trouble again. Yep, looks pretty routine to me. "She's a soul reaper? But... how is that even possible...?" Bleach/Inuyasha/Love Hina/Yu-Gi-Oh!, and more!
1. Episode 1

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 1: A Bittersweet Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: My first and most ongoing story, with 45 chapters and counting. This story includes quite a few crossovers, including Bleach, Inuyasha, Love Hina, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and others, though we begin with Inuyasha and Bleach, two of my favorite animes ever. _**

**_This story is heavy in fighting and has strong language in some parts, but I didn't think it was necessary to give it an "M" rating, so just be forewarned that there may be a couple of F-bombs and whatnot._**

**_ I hope you enjoy my crossover story, and please rate and review. I'd appreciate any feedback!_**

* * *

><p>(The gang has split up around town, what appears to be just looking around town. We see Inuyasha, a half-demon with a dog-like appearance, around the outskirts of town…)<p>

Inuyasha: (Walking around with his arms crossed) Damn… What the hell is the point of all this? Everyone's just walking randomly around this place, expecting to find something interesting… I've got more important things to do, dammit! Those jewel shards aren't going to find themselves, you know! (Pick up his walkie-talkie and presses the communication button) Hey, Inuyasha here, will somebody give me a damn explanation for this pointless voyage? Why the hell was I suckered in to coming with you guys for this crap?

(A monk in a purple robe named Miroku answers over the walkie-talkie, who is a friend of Inuyasha's)

Miroku: (Over walkie-talkie) Relax, Inuyasha. This is a time for us all to appreciate our surroundings and have some alone time.

Inuyasha: Well, if this is alone time, then why the hell do we have these walkie-talkies? It only makes you more of a nuisance! Besides, what the hell is there to appreciate about this raggedy-ass town?

Miroku: *I'm sure you'll find something, Inuyasha. Calm yourself and just breathe the fresh air.*

Inuyasha: (To himself) Like hell I will… (Releases walkie-talkie button) Damn monk always trying to meditate or something… I'd rather kiss a… (He sniffs the air) …Huh? (He sniffs again) Hmm… I smell blood… Perhaps this trip has gotten slightly more interesting… (He walks further forward and comes across a passed out girl with long brown hair and a blood stain on her back) I thought I smelled something like this… Damn, she looks pretty bad… (He walks closer and kneels next to it) Doesn't look familiar, but I can't just leave her here… (Picks up the walkie-talkie again) Inuyasha here again. I'm going to take back what I previously said: I found a girl passed out and bloody near the outskirts of town. Anyone care to see if she's familiar? (He pauses and hears a signal)

Orihime: *This is Orihime, Inuyasha. A bloody body? I'm closest to you, so I will be there to check it out momentarily. I'm familiar with a lot of people, so perhaps she is somebody someone knows. Orihime out, and I'll be there shortly.*

Inuyasha: Thanks, Orihime, though you may want to hurry up; she's not exactly looking well.

…

(Orihime arrives to Inuyasha's location)

Orihime: Hey, is she here? (She walks up to him)

Inuyasha: Yeah, the body is right over here… (He walks her over and she inspects the body a little)

Orihime: Hmm… I don't know… (She takes a closer look at the hair and gasps) Wait a minute… Could this be…

...

(Rukia is walking around downtown)

Rukia: I wonder how that body situation with Inuyasha and Orihime is going. Whoever that is, I hope she's okay. I'd hate to see somebody hurt, especially if it might be someone I know. (Orihime's voice can be heard on the walkie-talkie and Rukia brings it closer to her ear)

Orihime: *Rukia? Are you there? This is Orihime. I have some information you may want to hear…*

Rukia: This is Rukia, I'm here. What's going on? Have you found the body and the identity?

Orihime: *I'm afraid I probably have… Rukia, the body is somebody you probably know…*

Rukia: (Gasps) Is it? Who does the body belong to?

Orihime: *Rukia… This body… I don't know if she's alive or not, or exactly how bad her wounds are, but… It appears… that the body… is your old friend from a while back… It's Naru…*

Rukia: (Her eyes widen and her face shows a shocked expression. She gasps and brings the walkie-talkie near her again) N…Naru…? Orihime, are you sure it's her? I mean…

Orihime: *I'm almost positive. Rukia, you may want to come down here…*

Rukia: I…I can't believe it… Naru could be dead? But… We became such good friends…

Orihime: *That may be the case, so we need to get her to some medical facility as soon as possible.*

Rukia: …Okay, I'll be there shortly… Rukia out. (She stares at the ground with shock and disbelief) It can't be true… She has to be alive… She's a strong person… I know she can survive anything! (She runs off as a tear rolls down her cheek)

….

(Rukia arrives at the scene)

Inuyasha: Yeesh, about damn time you showed up…

Rukia: (Sees the body and kneels in front of it) Oh my God… It is Naru… (She begins crying) She… She's really injured… Why would something like this happen…?

Inuyasha: What the hell, get over it, you wuss. I realize she was your friend, but you don't have to be such a crybaby about it…

Rukia: (Turns around and glares at Inuyasha through watery eyes) Piss off, mutt brain!

Inuyasha: Who the hell are you calling a mutt? You'd better learn your damn priorities, woman, because I am not a…

Rukia: Sit, boy!

Inuyasha: Wah! (His face is driven into the ground and his voice is muffled) Grr… Dammit…

Orihime: Now's not the time for this! We need to get her to the hospital, now! Inuyasha, quit being such an ass and carry her down there!

Inuyasha: (Struggles and stands up) Grr… Who're you calling a… (He eyes Rukia, still glaring at him) …Dammit… Fine! (He picks Naru up and begins running off, Orihime and Rukia close behind)

…

(The three are sitting in the waiting room)

Inuyasha: Ugh... Damn it all... What the hell is taking them so long? It sucks sitting in here doing nothing!

Orihime: Relax, you saw the wound she had. It couldn't have been a simple task to stitch it up, not to mention the amount of blood she lost...

Inuyasha: I don't care! I've been sitting here for two hours, dammit!

Orihime: If you're really that impatient, then why don't you leave? You didn't need to stay, anyway.

Inuyasha: Now you tell me... Fine, I'm getting out of here! (He stands up and walks toward the elevator)

Orihime: Inuyasha, thanks for letting us know of all this and carrying her down here!

Inuyasha: (Scoffs and pushes a button on the elevator) Whatever. (The doors close)

Orihime: I still don't understand what is wrong with him... He is so arrogant! (She walks over to Rukia, who is sitting down, looking sick) How are you doing, Rukia?

Rukia: Not too well... I still can't believe that Naru was that injured, and that she may be gone for good this time... Poor Naru... (A tear rolls down her cheek)

Orihime: (Sits next to her and gives her a small hug) I understand how you're feeling, Rukia... I've had my share of tragedies as well... At this point, all we can do is support each other and hope for the best... (A doctor walks up to Rukia and Orihime)

Doctor: Are you two here for Naru Narusegawa?

Rukia: Yes, doc, we're... Wait, is Narusegawa her last name? (Orihime shrugs her shoulders) I believe so... The one with the long, brown hair?

Doctor: That's the one. We recently completed the operation, and we now have the results...

Rukia: ...How is she...? (She tightly holds Orihime's hand)

Doctor: Well, there's no easy way to say this, but...

Rukia: Just tell, us, doc...

Doctor: ...The operation was successful. Your friend is perfectly fine now. All we had to do was stitch up her back a little bit and use a few bandages.

Rukia: (Gasps and stands up) She's alright? Oh my God, thank you doctor! (She hugs the doctor)

Doctor: (Chuckles a little) You may go see her now, if you'd like. She's in the second room on the right. (He points down a long hallway)

Rukia: Thank you so much! (She begins walking off, but turns around when Orihime stays put) Orihime, are you coming?

Orihime: I figured I'd give you two some alone time. You were closer to her than I was. Anyway, I'll call everyone and tell them the good news, and I'll meet you back home.

Rukia: Oh, well, alright then... I guess I'll talk to you later, then.

Orihime: Yeah, I'll see ya! (She does a mini-salute and walks toward the elevator with her walkie-talkie in hand)

Rukia: I'm coming, Naru! (She walks down the hallway)

...

(Rukia enters the room to see Naru still out cold, but breathing in a bed)

Rukia: She's still out... Can't blame her, though, she did just go through all of that... (She cracks a slight smile) ...I'm just happy she's alive... (She touches Naru's head, which causes Naru to shuffle) Oh... (She removes her hand as Naru's eyes open slowly) She's waking up... (Rukia sniffles and leans over the bed) Naru... (Naru's eyes eventually open halfway)

Naru: Ugh... What happened...? Where am I...?

Rukia: Naru... You're okay... (A tear rolls down her cheek)

Naru: Huh...? (Her eyes widen and she appears shocked) Is that... It can't be... R...Rukia... Is that really you? (Rukia nods as her face is streamed with tears)

Rukia: Naru... (She smiles slightly) I'm so glad you're okay...

Naru: Rukia... I never thought I'd see you again! (She stands up a little and they hug) Why are you here, and how'd I end up here? And why the heck are you crying?

Rukia: (Sniffles) I'm crying because... I'm so happy to see you again... So happy you aren't dead...

Naru: Huh?

Rukia: See... One of my friends found your body passed out and bloody on the ground... He called Orihime, who then called me, telling me it was you... I rushed over and we immediately brought you here so you had less of a chance of dying... And now... (She pauses and cries some more)

Naru: Rukia... You did all of that for me?

Rukia: (Sniffles) Of course I did... We were, like, best friends... I couldn't let you die like that...

Naru: (Looks down) Was my wound really that bad...? That bastard...

Rukia: You remember what happened? Who did this to you? Who would have the reason to attack an innocent girl just for the hell of it?

Naru: It was... That damn villain of yours... Bakura...

Rukia: Bakura? (She stares at the ground with anger) How dare he... How dare that bastard even lay a hand on you!

Naru: It was all so sudden... He came up to me and he began to fight me... Then, he all of a sudden disappeared, and the next thing I know, I feel the most intense pain I've ever felt in my life in my back...

Rukia: Bakura... You are going to pay so much for hurting Naru! I will kill him! (She begins storming out as Naru grabs Rukia's arm and attempts stopping her, still in pain)

Naru: Rukia... You don't have to do this... You don't have to risk your life for this... Errg... (She falls to her knees in pain)

Rukia: Are you alright? (She kneels next to her)

Naru: ...I'll be fine... (She struggles more and grabs her shoulder) It still hurts...

Rukia: Take it easy, then... I'll take you with me... And I will eliminate Bakura... That bastard will pay... He will pay for hurting you... He will pay for trying to kill me several times... He will pay for everything he has done to us and our friends! (She grabs Naru and they disappear from the hospital)

...

Orihime: (Talking on phone) She's doing what?

Naru: (On phone) She's going to get major revenge on Bakura for hurting me, and there's no stopping her!

Orihime: ...Alright... I guess we'll be there as soon as we can. Talk to you later, Naru!

Naru: See ya!

Orihime: Yeah. (She hangs up and slams the phone on the charger) Dammit!

Ichigo: (Walks in) What's up, Orihime?

Orihime: (Sighs) Apparently, Rukia is going to kill Bakura for hurting Naru... And she expects to do it alone?

Ichigo: Rukia... Sometimes, you just don't think clearly, do you? We have to go over and help her... Especially if she can't be persuaded out of it... I'll go get everyone else... (He walks off)

Orihime: (Gets a chill) Oooh... I feel like something bad is going to happen... (She walks out the door)

...

Rukia: Grrraaaa! (She kicks open the door to Bakura's base, Naru still behind her)

Bakura: Well, hello... I didn't expect you today...

Rukia: Bakura! This time, it's personal! I am going to kill you for hurting Naru!

Bakura: You want to kill me? Ha, yeah, right. It's a damn shame I didn't kill that bitch, though...

Naru: What'd you call me? (Tries running over to Bakura, but is stopped by her own pain) Err... (She falls to her knees)

Rukia: Naru! (She growls) Look what you've done... She can hardly stand up!

Bakura: (Chuckles evilly) So sorry about that... How about I make it even and inflict the same pain to you?

Rukia: Not on your life, you bastard! (She runs toward Bakura with her sword raised as everyone else enters)

Orihime: Rukia! (Rukia stops and turns around) Revenge won't heal those wounds! Stop fighting now, so Naru can rest!

Rukia: Stay out of this! Bakura deserves to be killed!

Orihime: Your mind is clouded with the thoughts of revenge, Rukia! You aren't thinking clearly! Think about the consequences!

Rukia: I said shut up! You aren't going to try and talk me out of this, dammit! (She runs toward Bakura again, but he disappears) Huh?

Bakura: (Chuckles evilly) Your friend is right... (He reappears and kicks Rukia in the stomach, sending her tumbling backwards on the ground) You can't expect to achieve your goals just out of sheer revenge. (Rukia coughs and attempts to stand up, but collapses instead) What a pity... (He walks over to Naru, who is still on the ground with pain from her wound) Perhaps I should just end all of this now... Then, I can go after Rukia...

Rukia: Stay... away from her... Urgh... (She tries standing up again)

Bakura: Hm... What foolish attempts... You think you can just talk me out of anything, don't you? You think that talking and persuasion will solve your problems? You think I'll just do anything you ask? Well, here's some news for you: It won't work. You try to save your friends by words, thinking, 'Oh, he'll understand. He probably went through something similar', but the truth is, I have not. Your words of persuasion are ineffective on me! I will still continue to do as I please! I will not stop for such a meaningless cause! I'm a villain, dammit! That's what I intend to be and how I will respond to your comments! (He raises his sword above Naru, who stares wide-eyed in shock) You'll see just how evil I can be!

Rukia: STOP! (She suddenly stands and a tower of energy and smoke surrounds her)

Bakura: (Stops and watches Rukia's ring of energy develop) What the hell?

Ichigo: ? (He falls to one knee and looks at the ground) Wh...What the hell is going on? Her Spiritual Pressure... It's incredible!

Orihime: Huh? ? (She does the same as does everybody else) It's off the charts... I've never experienced such immense amounts of spirit energy...! (The smoke begins to engulf the entire area as Rukia's figure can start to be seen through it) What is happening around here?

Naru: R...Rukia? (She gasps and stares wide-eyed at Rukia, who can now be clearly seen) Wh...What is that? Is she alright?

Ichigo: ? (He does the same and falls to his knees) Rukia...? It can't be... But... How is she...

Bakura: (He stares at Rukia with fear) No... (Rukia emerges from the smoke, and it can be clearly seen that her clothes are more tattered and on her face resides a hollow mask, similar to Ichigo's)

Hollow Rukia: (Her voice is slightly more raspy) You're done, Bakura... Now I'm going to kill you... (Bakura continues to stare at her in shock, as does everyone else)

Ichigo: Rukia... How can you be... Are you...

Hollow Rukia: Get out of here!

Ichigo: What? But...

Rukia: I said get the hell out of here! Take Naru and everybody get out!

Ichigo: ! Will do! (He picks up Naru and everyone leaves, leaving Rukia and Bakura)

Hollow Rukia: Now... (The door to the base mysteriously closes) I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of... (She pulls out her zanpakuto)

Bakura: Err... (He continues his shocked expression and falls to his knees) What can I do...?

Hollow Rukia: You can stay there and die! (She thrusts her zanpakuto into the ground and the ground begins to rumble) This time, Bakura, it is I who will be executioner... This is for everything you have done to me and my friends! (The ground continues shaking as Rukia teleports out, leaving Bakura. An icy pillar of darkness rises from the ground and engulfs the entire base, including Bakura)

...

(Everyone else is standing on a hill overlooking the base)

Orihime: What the...? (She notices the pillar of ice and darkness)

Ichigo: ? This is insane... What the hell happened to Rukia?

Naru: (Still weak) Look... Something is coming this way... (The silhouette of a person can he seen approaching them) Is that... Rukia? (The silhouette gets close to them and they realize it is Rukia with her eyes unseen)

Ichigo: Rukia... Are... Are you...

Rukia: Hurt? (She looks at Ichigo and her face is back to normal) Funny, I was going to ask you that... (Ichigo cracks a slight smile) Good... Are you okay, Naru? (She nods and eventually passes out) Hm... Looks like she's out cold... Guys, let's head back home... (They begin to walk back, Ichigo still deep in thought)

...

(A mysterious figure with black makeup on his face appears in front of Bakura's base)

?: Well, what do we have here? (He walks in, everywhere still covered in dark ice) Bakura, you fool... (He thrusts his hand into the ice and the entire thing shatters) You lost again, I see... (He places his hands in his pockets) Aizen will not be happy with you... (He grabs Bakura and disappears)

The End?


	2. Episode 2

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 2: The Two Sides of Naru**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I've never been the best at coming up with names, so this title is kind of what happened. _**

**_Also, yes, everyone is in the same house. That's just how I thought it up, I guess. It's also a little easier on me when I write the story. _**

**_Please, rate and review- I would really appreciate the feedback!_**

* * *

><p>(The next morning, everybody is back at home after their encounter with Bakura and are awakened by the sound of a blaring alarm)<p>

Ichigo: (Falls out of his bed) Whah! What the hell is going on? (He runs into the living room, where the computer is the source of the noise and everyone is there) Son of a bitch! What the hell is all this about?

Uryu: I don't know! (He finally gets the noise to stop and sees a rotating video camera on screen) Damn... A video chat...

Orihime: You think it's Bakura again?

Uryu: I don't know... Let's see... (He presses a button and a mysterious person with black makeup and helmet-like fraction of a mask on his head appears)

Ichigo: ? !

Naru: You aren't Bakura!

? ? ?: Of course not. I made sure he got what he deserved for failing so many times... I will now take his place as your judge, jury, and executioner.

Inuyasha: Who are you, and just what the hell do you want?

? ? ?: I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough...

Ichigo: Gr... Ulquiorra... What the hell are you doing here?

Ulquiorra: Ichigo Kurosaki. What a pleasure to see you again. As stated, the name is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer. A pleasure to meet you all so I can destroy you.

Ichigo: Answer my question: What the hell do you want?

Ulquiorra: I just said, I am here to destroy you. Aizen can't have you pestering all the time.

Ichigo: ? !

Ulquiorra: In fact, I'm already working on one poor soul that I just happened to kidnap... (Behind him, an average teenage guy with glasses can be seen) He won't last too much longer... (Naru's eyes widen) I'll be here waiting for you if you'd like to visit. Goodbye, imbeciles. (He disappears from the screen as Naru continues to stare wide-eyed)

Ichigo: Dammit... Not him... (Sango, a friend of Miroku and Inuyasha's, steps up)

Sango: You know this guy, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah... He's one of Aizen's Espada... He's always been one of my biggest enemies...

Sango: I see...

Uryu: Hm? (He notices Naru still staring at the screen) Naru? Are you alright? What's wrong?

Naru... (Her face turns angered instead of shocked) Grr... DAMMIT! (She runs out in the direction of Bakura's base)

Uryu: ? ! Naru? Where's she going?

Ichigo: Looks like something about Ulquiorra ticked her off...

Orihime: Maybe it wasn't Ulquiorra?

Ichigo: Huh?

Orihime: You think she could have known that guy he captured?

Uryu: Hmm... Now that you mention it, that does seem like a plausible explanation...

Ichigo: Well, what the hell are we doing just standing here? We've got to help her!

Uryu: Right. (They all run out after Naru)

...

(Naru charges in to Bakura's base, where Ulquiorra's back is turned and the guy is hung up in front of him)

Naru: (Stops) Ulquiorra, you son of a bitch! Get him down, now! (The guy looks at Naru, surprised, and begins talking)

? ? ?: Naru?

Ulquiorra: (Turns around) I see you've arrived alone... And what makes you think I'll just give him up?

Naru: Because, if you don't, I'm just going to have to beat your ass!

Ulquiorra: Hm... How amusing... You actually think you have any chance to beat me? (Everyone else runs in) Well, look who just showed up...

Ichigo: Naru! What's going on?

Uryu: Do you know that guy he captured?

Naru: Yes, I do... So don't you dare touch him, Ulquiorra... (She walks toward him slowly)

Ulquiorra: Well... I see I'm going to have to fight you... That's okay... Just allow me to make it a fair fight... (He snaps and a barrier appears in front of everyone else)

Naru: ? !

Ichigo: Damn! (He swings his zanpakuto at the barrier, not realizing it's electrified) Grr... Auuuugh! (He's shocked with electricity and he collapses)

Rukia: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Erg... (He slowly stands up) Damn... it...

Uryu: It looks like she's on her own to face him...

Ichigo: Gr... No... We can't let her... fight him... He's too powerful...

Ulquiorra: At least I was nice and made it transparent, so you can watch your pathetic friend die. Goodbye... (He disappears rapidly)

Naru: ? ! (Almost as quickly as he disappears, he reappears next to Naru and kicks her, sending her flying across the room. He disappears and reappears again by Naru and kicks her again, this time sending her into the ground)

Ulquiorra: It's useless. I'm hardly even trying and you are being destroyed. Why get yourself killed, and just surrender.

Naru: Gr... (She slowly stands up)

Rukia: Naru!

Ulquiorra: You're pathetic... (He walks over to the guy hanging up) Why don't I just make this quick?

Naru: Get... away... from him... (She is fully standing up now, still struggling)

Ulquiorra: Hm... (He turns around) Why do you insist on fighting when it is impossible for you to win? You have no powers of your own, which makes you weak.

Naru: Is that so? (She cracks a slight smile) Is that really what you think? I've got news for you, Ulquiorra... (Her face now looks serious) I will not allow you to hurt him! I won't allow you to hurt anyone! You will not touch any of my friends! I will see to it that you are defeated and put in your place! Any attempts you make at anything will be stopped! I don't care if you work for Aizen... I don't care if you're with Bakura... I don't care if you're partners with the damn Easter Bunny! Your reign of terror will cease to exist, and I will be the one to stop it! I don't care what happens to me! I will protect my friends! (She opens her hand and points it downward) Drown in flames...! (Several strands of fire surround her, making her impossible to be seen)

Rukia: What is going on? Was that a... No, it couldn't be...

Ulquiorra: Hm...

Naru: (The flames begin to appear under Naru's control and she can now be seen) Kasaihime! (She is now dressed in a Shinigami robe and is holding a large jagged-shaped zanpakuto)

? ? ?: Huh? !

Orihime: She's... a Soul Reaper?

Ichigo: But... how is that possible? What the heck is going on here?

Naru: Ulquiorra... Now you will pay for your actions...

Ulquiorra: Hm... I do have to say I'm impressed you unexpectedly can wield your own zanpakuto... However... You actually expect to defeat me with a lowly Shikai?

Naru: I'm not your everyday Soul Reaper, Ulquiorra... My power is equivalent to that of a captain!

Ulquiorra: Is that so? Well, let me see this so called captain equivalent power.

Naru: Hm... (She disappears)

Ulquiorra: Hm?

Naru: Take this... (She reappears in the air above Ulquiorra and falls toward him with her sword raised) Hyaaaah! (Ulquiorra moves backwards as Naru's sword slams into the ground, creating a massive crater and rumbling)

Ulquiorra: Is that it? Your aim is pathetic.

Naru: Who said I was aiming at you? (Flames appear from the ground and a huge wall of fire rushes toward Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: ? ! (He quickly disappears and reappears behind Naru)

Rukia: Naru! Watch out! (Ulquiorra pulls out his zanpakuto and swings at Naru, which she blocks with her own zanpakuto. The two exchange blows for a while until they both hold their stance)

Ulquiorra: Your speed is impressive, but do you have the skills to back it up? (He disappears again)

Naru: ? ! (He continues to appear and reappear in random spots) He's trying to confuse me so he can strike... Where will he end up? (She disappears herself and Ulquiorra can no longer see her)

Ulquiorra: Hm? (He reappears) Where are you?

Naru: I'm right here... (She reappears behind Ulquiorra as he turns his head around) Take this! (She swings her sword and a large blast of fire hits him square on. She continues firing shots at him and eventually disappears and reappears on the other side of the room, smoke covering Ulquiorra) That will teach you to mess with me, Cifer! (The smoke clears as Ulquiorra is standing up, what appears to be barely harmed. Naru's eyes widen) Wh... What...?

Ulquiorra: Are you finished?

Naru: ... ? !

Ulquiorra: That was all you had? I'm disappointed. I figured it would more exciting then that.

Naru: ... No way...

Ulquiorra: If that's the case... (He takes his hand out of his pocket and points a finger at Naru) ...Then goodbye, Naru Narusegawa. (A bright green light appears on his finger)

Ichigo: ? ! No! Naru, get out of there!

Ulquiorra: If you can't move after this, you may lay there and die. If you somehow survive and can move, I advise you to leave here immediately. (The energy on his finger grows larger and an unavoidable large green blast is fired at Naru, who is hit dead on)

Rukia: No! Naru!

? ? ?: Naru! (He appears shocked with his eyes wide and mouth agape)

Ulquiorra: What a shame... (He turns around and walks toward the guy hanging up as smoke completely engulfs Naru)

To be Continued...


	3. Episode 3

**The New Chronicles!**

**Episode 3: Evil Intentions and Heroic Tragedies**

(Continued from the last episode)

(Thick smoke continues to engulf the entire room where Naru was standing as Ulquiorra turns around to walk toward the guy with glasses)

Ichigo: Naru... Gr... What have you done? !

Ulquiorra: (Turns toward Ichigo) What does it look like I've done? I just attacked Naru with a Cero, and now she is most likely dead.

Ichigo: You bastard! How dare you do something like that? !

Ulquiorra: You'd better stop talking, before I have to kill you, too. (The smoke clears and Naru can be seen, face down on the ground) Such a shame she had to get in my way... Now... (He faces the glasses guy again) ...It's your turn.

? ? ?: Naru... Why? Why did you have to do this?

Ulquiorra: Shut up. I'd rather you not be an irritating child while I kill you.

? ? ?: No... Please, don't kill me... I'll do anything you want me to! Just don't hurt anybody else!

Ulquiorra: If only it would work out that way. You're useless to me. No physical strength or abilities. There's nothing you can do that would benefit me.

? ? ?: No... (He sees Naru shuffling and gasps)

Ulquiorra: What is your problem? Even if she is alive, she won't last long. It'd be better if you focused on the task at hand. Now, would you rather it be a slow and painful death, or a quick one? Either way I'm fine with.

? ? ?: ...

Ulquiorra: No answer? I guess I'll just have to kill you how I choose, then... (He raises his hand)

? ? ?: No... (He shuts his eyes and shudders)

Ichigo: Dammit... What can we do?

Rukia: ... (A tear rolls down her cheek) I... I don't... (She spots Naru moving slightly) She's the only one who would be able to do anything, but...

Ulquiorra: Goodbye... (He hears Naru struggling behind him) She's still trying to do something? What a joke.

Naru: ...B... ban... ban... KAI! ! ! (A pillar of fire surrounds her as Ulquiorra brings his hand down and watches in shock)

Ichigo: Did she just say...

Rukia: Oh my God... (The entire room is now glowing red as the pillar of fire begins to die down)

Uryu: ? ! What in the...

Naru: (She is now standing with her robe torn in half around the top of the stomach. The arms are also completely off. Her zanpakuto has turned slender and a bright red, and it appears her wounds are completely gone) Funshutsu Kasaihime...

Orihime: Her wounds... They're all gone...

Ulquiorra: ? !

Rukia: What has happened to her?

Naru: Step away... from him... Now!

Ulquiorra: ? ! (He walks toward Naru instead)

Naru: Now... I will give you one chance to get your ass out of here before I kill you...

Ulquiorra: You think just because you power up a little, you can kill me? Not likely.

Naru: You arrogant and filthy piece of trash... Your kind sickens me.

Ulquiorra: What was that? (He appears slightly irritated now)

Naru: You living piece of garbage! ! ! (She swings her zanpakuto and an immense wave of fire rushes toward Ulquiorra with tremendous speed)

Ulquiorra: ? ! (He tries moving out of the way as the flames clip his shoulder) Damn...

Naru: Graaa! (She thrusts her sword into the ground and a circle of fire encircles Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: Hm?

Naru: Now there is nowhere to run... I will now proceed to kill you... (She holds her zanpakuto horizontally) Hi No Umi! ! (She thrusts it forward as a massive sea of flames rushes towards Ulquiorra)

Orihime: Ah, wait! (She puts her Santen Kesshun up in front of the guy hanging up)

Ulquiorra: Hm... (He stares at the oncoming flames as he teleports out of the base)

Naru: ... (She puts away her zanpakuto and returns to normal as the flames die down and Ulquiorra is missing) What? Where is he? ! No... That bastard got away! Gra! ! (She punches the ground as she remembers the guy is still hanging up) Well... (She walks over to him and begins untying the rope) At least you're safe... (He jumps down next to Naru)

? ? ?: Naru... I... never thought you would actually save me... I never even knew you wanted to be my friend...

Naru: Huh? Why would you say that?

? ? ?: Well, I figured you didn't like me, since you're punching me and being stubborn all the time...

Naru: What'd you call me? ! (She punches him and he falls over)

? ? ?: Ugh... Yeah, like that...

Rukia: Naru! (Everyone runs over)

Naru: Rukia! And everyone else, too! You're okay! (Naru and Rukia hug)

Rukia: I'm glad you're okay! What happened with you? How did you gain all of those powers?

Naru: Well... It's a long story...

Ichigo: Hey, are you alright? (He helps the guy up)

? ? ?: Yeah, I'm fine... Hey, I'm Keitaro Urashima. Nice to meet you all!

Ichigo: Likewise, Keitaro. (They shake hands) The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to the gang.

...

(Naru is glumly sitting at her desk in her room as someone knocks on the door)

Naru: Ugh... Yeah? Who is it?

Uryu: It's Uryu. I just wanted to ask you something.

Naru: Hmm... Alright, come in. (Uryu opens the door and walks through)

Uryu: Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow... (He eyes Naru, who appears depressed) Naru? Are you alright?

Naru: (Sighs) Yeah, I'm fine...

Uryu: Obviously something's bugging you. What's the matter?

Naru: I told you, I'm fine.

Uryu: Look... I know something's going on, Naru. Do you need someone to talk to? I'm very trustworthy when it comes to...

Naru: I said I don't need your help! Leave me alone, dammit! (She tosses a book at him, which he just barely dodges)

Uryu: Naru, listen to me. I'm trying to help you out with your problems! Could you relax and just let me know what's going on?

Naru: No! No one needs to know about my issues! They aren't important to you! Besides, you wouldn't be able to help anyway!

Uryu: Naru, I'm just trying to help you so you can be happy again. I'm your friend, and I care about what is happening. But, you're going to make me care less if you continue being such a stubborn bitch about it all the time!

Naru: ...I know... (She starts to cry)

Uryu: ? ! I-I'm sorry! I didn't think...

Naru: (Still sobbing) No, it's fine... Everyone's always thought of me that way! That's my problem! (Tears are streaming down her face)

Uryu: I didn't mean all that, I just... I thought you would respond better...

Naru: No, it's not your fault... I just... I... There's this guy...

Uryu: Would you... like me to help you out with a relationship issue?

Naru: ... (Says nothing and walks over to shut the door) I wouldn't want to be a burden...

Uryu: No, it's okay, I promise! I've always been good with setting up relationships, so I just want you to be happy!

Naru: Well... (Sniffles) Alright... If you say so... Well, there's this guy I kind of have a thing for... He's... really cute and sweet, but... I get aggressive when he accidentally does something so I don't show my true feelings to him...

Uryu: I see... Tell me, what does this guy look like?

Naru: Hm? Well... (She cracks an innocent and embarrassed smile) You know... Kind of a normal guy...

Uryu: Might this guy be Keitaro?

Naru: ? ! Um... (She turns bright red) ...I, uh...

Uryu: I figured as much...

Naru: How did you know?

Uryu: Well, it was a little obvious... The freak out when Ulquiorra kidnapped him... Also, your descriptions really helped, especally when he said you punch him like that all the time... It kind of speaks for itself...

Naru: ... (Blushes) It.. Was it that obvious? (Uryu nods) Well, I guess you know now and can help me, huh?

Uryu: Of course. I'll think about it while we head out today. Meanwhile, just try to be nice to him.

Naru: Um, okay... Hm... If you wouldn't mind, Uryu, could you leave me alone for a while? I need to think things over...

Uryu: Oh, sure thing. (He walks out and shuts the door behind him)

Naru: Hm... (She stares at her desk in deep thought) What will I do...?

...

(A few hours later, everyone has left besides Naru, who finally walks out of her room)

Naru: Hm, they all left already? Oh well... I guess I'm on my own for the next little bit... (She walks over to the couch and sits down) I might be stressing too much about all this... Maybe I just need to relax... (She sighs and grabs a TV remote) Maybe a little TV will get my mind off of it... Ooh, I wonder if Fullmetal is on... (She is about to turn the TV on, but she notices the reflection of someone in the blank TV screen and she gasps) Huh? (She turns around to see Keitaro standing behind the couch) K-Keitaro? I thought you went out with everyone else.

Keitaro: Yeah, I was going to, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I didn't really feel like it.

Naru: Oh... Okay then...

Keitaro: So, what are you trying to get off of your mind?

Naru: What?

Keitaro: I heard you talking to yourself...

Naru: Nothing! (She punches Keitaro) It's none of your business!

Keitaro: Sorry... (He stands up and sits on the couch next to her)

Naru: Jeez, give me some space, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Oh, I, uh... (He scoots over) My bad...

Naru: ...Did you need to tell me anything, or are you just sitting here for no apparent reason?

Keitaro: Huh? Um, well, now that you mention it... I thought I should...I felt I...

Naru: ...I'm sorry...

Keitaro: Wh..What?

Naru: I mean I'm sorry... Sorry for punching you all the time, sorry for getting so irritated with you, just... sorry for everything I've done.

Keitaro: Oh... well... That's all okay... I deserve it half the time anyway...

Naru: No, you don't... I hope you know that even at times I do do those kinds of things, I'm still your friend, right?

Keitaro: Yeah, of course... It's just a little surprising, considering I'm not really good around girls...

Naru: No, I think I'm just bad around guys... It's not your fault. Please, don't feel bad... I'm just such an idiot...

Keitaro: Hey, come on, don't say that... I don't think you're an idiot... You're a really smart girl...

Naru: Not really, but... It's nice of you to say that.

Keitaro: Actually, I was going to apologize to you.

Naru: You? What for?

Keitaro: For being the guy I am- being stupid, being clumsy, having such bad luck...

Naru: No, it's completely fine... I just overreact a lot...

Keitaro: Don't worry about it... (They're both quiet for a minute and Keitaro shuffles a little. Then, he places his hand on Naru's shoulder, but then quickly takes it back. Naru looks surprised, looks at Keitaro, and blushes) I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I mean I wasn't... Gah! (He shields himself and closes his eyes, waiting for Naru to punch him. Instead, her face turns redder and she turns away from him)

Naru: ... (She shuffles nervously)

Keitaro: (Puts his arms down) You're not hitting me? But I thought you... (Naru quickly turns back, her eyes filling with tears)

Naru: I love you! !

Keitaro: Wh... (He appears shocked as Naru's cheeks begin to line with tears) ...What?

Naru: I love you, Keitaro! Everything I've done- all the punches and slaps and everything- They were all just to hide my true feelings for you! I'm so much in love with you, and I couldn't imagine a place without you! I... I... You're the greatest person in the world! !

Keitaro: ...

Naru: ... (She covers her face and blushes as she continues crying)

Keitaro: You... You're really... in love with me...? (Naru sniffles and nods) I... I can't believe this... And I thought...

Naru: I'm sorry... I just had to tell you... I couldn't keep it to myself any longer... I understand if you hate me or anything... I just... (She continues sobbing)

Keitaro: Why would I hate you?

Naru: (She uncovers her face) Huh?

Keitaro: How could I hate you for feeling the same way I do about you?

Naru: (She appears shocked again) You... what?

Keitaro: I'm in love with you, too, Naru!

Naru: (Her eyes seem to shine and she smiles, but is still crying) You're... I can't... This is... (She jumps into Keitaro and kisses him)

...

(Later, everybody returns and Naru is sitting alone on the couch, as Keitaro went off to his room to change)

Ichigo: Hey guys, we're back!

Naru: Oh, hey! (She stands up and walks toward them) How was it?

Ichigo: It kind of sucked.

Inuyasha: Yeah, that's just because he got his ass handed to him.

Ichigo: Hey, you shut up! You freakin' cheated!

Inuyasha: How could I have cheated? ! You just suck!

Ichigo: Why I oughta... (They get into a slap fight)

Orihime: (Sighs) Leave it to those two to fight over who got fewer gutter balls... (Whispers to Naru) Truth is, they both suck.

Inuyasha: What was that?

Orihime: Huh? I didn't say anything. (Naru giggles)

Uryu: Hey, Naru! (He walks up to her)

Naru: Hey, Uryu! How'd you do?

Uryu: Well... (He pushes his glasses up) Not too bad, I guess...

Ichigo: Oh, shut up! You only won because you spent 10 minutes "calculating" every shot!

Uryu: At least it actually worked. Walking onto the lane to get closer to the pins is an idiotic idea.

Ichigo: What? ! I did not! (Ichigo and Inuyasha continue to argue as everyone else settles in and Uryu takes Naru aside)

Uryu: Hey, I think I thought of a way for you to get with Keitaro... (Keitaro walks out of his room and walks over to them)

Keitaro: Hey, you guys are back!

Uryu: Um, yep, we're back, and I won fair and square.

Keitaro: Hey, that's great! (He puts his arm around Naru's waist, who blushes)

Uryu: ? ! What is... Are you...

Naru: Yeah, I was gonna tell you... A lot happened while you were gone... (She smiles at Keitaro, who smiles back)

Uryu: Well then... Screw my plan, that's great! You're finally together!

Naru: Yeah... (She continues to smile as if she's in a trance as Rukia walks over)

Rukia: Hey, what's going on over here? (She sees Naru and Keitaro) Oh my God, are you two, like, together now? !

Naru: (Nods) Mm hmm! (She smiles even bigger)

Rukia: That's awesome! (She smiles and hugs them) Hey, guys! Guess who just got together? (Everyone walks over)

Keitaro: (Laughs) Oh, boy... (Everyone starts talking at once as Naru blushes some more)

Naru: Well, you know... (The computer starts to blare and everyone jumps)

Ichigo: What? ! Why now? !

Uryu: Dammit... (He walks over and presses a button, allowing Ulquiorra to pop up on screen)

Ulquiorra: Hello...

Ichigo: Dammit, Ulquiorra! What do you want? This isn't a good time to be trying to conquer the world!

Ulquiorra: Oh, wah, wah, is the little baby going to cry?

Ichigo: What'd you call me?

Ulquiorra: Anyway, we're going to be destroying the world soon, so...

Ichigo: Let's go, guys! (Ichigo and everyone besides Naru and Keitaro run out)

Ulquiorra: Well, that was awfully rude... Oh, so are you two supposed to be with each other now?

Naru: Maybe... What's your deal, Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: Why don't you come and find out for yourself? (He disappears from the screen)

Naru: Dammit... Alright, Keitaro, we should go. (They run out)

...

(They all run into Ulquiorra's base, where Ulquiorra is standing in the middle, what seems to be waiting for them)

Ulquiorra: Well, greetings...

Ichigo: Ulquiorra! What the hell have you planned? Why are you planning on destroying the world? !

Ulquiorra: Our motives are no concern to you... We don't need you interfering. (Naru walks forward with Keitaro)

Naru: Ulquiorra! How dare you try to destroy the world at a time like this? !

Ulquiorra: Ah, Naru... Damn you for disrupting our plan the last time... This time, I guarantee... (A force field appears in front of everyone except Naru and Keitaro, who are standing further forward) I guarantee it won't be happening again... This time, you will pay for your actions, and you will die.

Ichigo: ? !

Uryu: Dammit! Not the force field again!

Orihime: What can we do?

Ichigo: ... It looks like we're stuck here again... It's all up to Naru this time... Again...

Naru: ...Damn... I guess I have to destroy you on my own again... But that's okay... I nearly did it last time, and I'm sure I can do it again.

Rukia: Wait a minute... I just remembered something... Ulquiorra! What did you mean by "Our motives"?

Ulquiorra: Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would ask... Sorry about your bad luck, Naru, but today, you'll be dealing with more than just me... This time, he made sure to be here to witness your power...

Naru: ...Then who is this person?

Ulquiorra: I feel he needs a proper introduction, so this may...

Aizen: Don't worry about that, Ulquiorra. (Aizen, the main enemy of the good guys, walks forward out of nowhere as everybody's eyes widen) I don't need to waste their time when I could be killing them.

Ulquiorra: Y...Yes sir...

Ichigo: (He still appears shocked and he falls to his knees) Oh no...

Aizen: Look at you all. Ichigo is even scared and I haven't even launched an attack yet. I guess that's what happens when people are around me, though, so I can understand you're frightened.

Naru: Dammit... It's Aizen...

Aizen: Surprised? I'm surprised you're surprised. You didn't expect to see me at all? That's not very nice. I deserve to be remembered, don't I?

Ulquiorra: That's right. Now that Lord Aizen is here, killing you will go a lot smoother and shouldn't take very long at all.

Naru: Aizen! Tell me, why are you planning to destroy the world? What is your motivation, and what do you hope to prove?

Aizen: It's quite simple, actually... You see, the people on this planet are always getting in my way. They think they can stop me just by standing in my way, using their bodies as shields. Well, personally, I'm sick of it. Humans are such stubborn creatures and I'll see to it that humanity is eliminated.

Naru: ? !

Aizen: And after that, I'll make sure to take over the Soul Society as well, forcing everybody to do my bidding against their will... With that, I will have them conquer the real world, giving me control of the entire planet!

Naru: You bastard... You completely corrupt madman! How could you even think of doing something like that? !

Aizen: That's just what villains do, foolish girl, and it appears you are going to be my first casualty... You will be the first to die at my wrath!

Ichigo: Naru! You have to get out of there! There's no way you can defeat Aizen!

Aizen: Your friend is right. You have no chance of defeating me at all.

Naru: No! I will not run away from my battles! (She glares at Aizen) I will see to it that you don't kill innocent lives with your corruption! You will die, Aizen!

Aizen: Is that so? (He chuckles evilly) Well, if you insist on trying to kill me, I won't stop you. That will just make my life easier. So come, Naru... Show me your power... Show me the zanpakuto that nearly defeated one of my best Espadas! Build up your rage and come at me with all you have!

Naru: (She points her hand downwards) Drown in flames! (She is surrounded by pillars of fire, and they begin to die down) Kasaihime! (She is now wielding her zanpakuto)

Aizen: That's right...

Keitaro: Naru! Please, don't do this! You heard Ichigo! He could probably kill you with one slice!

Naru: Shut up, Keitaro! I love you and all, but this is my fight, and I'm going to see to it that I defeat this stubborn self-centered bastard!

Aizen: Now, now, there's no need for name calling... Stay back, Ulquiorra. I wouldn't want Naru's blood to stain your perfectly white outfit.

Ulquiorra: Yes, sir. (He flash steps backwards a couple of meters)

Naru: You really piss me off, Aizen... Harming innocent people's lives for your own benefit... Torturing people and forcing them to do your bidding... How cruel... I will not have you taking any more lives! You will not continue this reign of terror of yours! I will stop you from achieving your goals by killing you! I will kill you as well as Ulquiorra for all of the things you have done to me and my friends! You will pay, Sosuke Aizen! ! Graaaaaa! ! ! (She runs at Aizen with her zanpakuto raised)

Ichigo: No! Naru! Stop!

Naru: Die! (She swings her zanpakuto at Aizen, who stops it with his pinkie finger)

Aizen: Hmm...

Naru: ... (Her eyes widen in shock) Wh... What?

Rukia: ...Oh no...

Naru: He... he stopped it... with one finger...? But... How? How is that possible...?

Aizen: Is that it?

Naru: ...

Aizen: That's all you had? I really expected something more exciting. (His finger is still against Naru's sword as she continues to push, trying to cut Aizen) How pathetic... You can try all you want, but it's hopeless. You are going to die where you stand.

Naru: ... (She continues her shocked expression)

Aizen: I'm impressed you had the guts to charge me like that, but that was a foolish mistake. It's time to die. (His pinkie lowers toward the sword)

Ichigo: No! Naru!

Aizen: Goodbye, Naru Narusegawa... Today, your foolish actions were punished by death... (His pinkie touches the sword and several deep cuts appear on Naru's body, each spewing blood)

Rukia: NARU! ! !

Naru: ... (Her eyes widen with pain and she falls forward unconscious, a pool of blood forming around her body, as Keitaro stares at Naru in shock)

Keitaro: ...Naru... (He kneels in front of Naru in shock)

Aizen: That is what will happen if you attempt getting in my way. Don't be foolish like Naru was. I will now proceed forward with my plan... Ulquiorra, I trust you can handle it from here. I have some unfinished business I need to attend to... Meet me later, Ulquiorra. (He disappears)

Ulquiorra: Yes, sir. (He walks toward Keitaro and Naru, still unconscious and bleeding) Now to get rid of you... This time, it will be different. You don't have anyone available to rescue you. Naru is dead and all of your friends are helpless. I will be sure to kill you this time, and there is nothing you can do or say that will stop me. (He raises his arm)

Orihime: Oh no... Now Keitaro is going to get hurt... (She cries into Uryu's chest) Why does it have to be this way? (She continues to sob)

Ulquiorra: Now, Keitaro... Do you have any last words before I kill you, too?

Keitaro: ... (He continues to kneel at Naru's side, hanging his head)

Ulquiorra: What a shame... You don't even have anything to say before you die. Now, you will die with no pride at all. It's time to say goodbye. Farewell... Keitaro Urashima... (He thrusts his hand toward Keitaro)

Orihime: No... KEITAROOO! ! ! !

To be Continued...


	4. Episode 4

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 4: Secrets Revealed**

(Continued from last episode)

(Ulquiorra is standing over Keitaro and Naru. Naru is unconscious and is surrounded by a pool of blood with several cuts in her body. Keitaro is kneeling over Naru's body. Everyone else is behind a force field, prohibiting them from doing anything)

Ulquiorra: Now, Keitaro... It is time for you to die... (He takes his hand out of his pocket)

Orihime: Keitaro, no! (Her face is covered with tears)

Ulquiorra: It's too late for that. Keitaro is about to die, and soon, so will you. There is nothing any of you can do. So now... (He raises his hand) ..Goodbye, Keitaro Urashima... (He thrusts his hand toward him)

Orihime: No! (She closes her eyes to stop from seeing the attack)

Ichigo: ? !

Uryu: ? ! O...Orihime... You may want to look at this...

Orihime: ... (She opens one eye slowly, then both shoot wide open) Wh...? !

Ulquiorra: ? ! (He watches as Keitaro's open hand is placed in front of Ulquiorra's, causing Keitaro's hand to be hit, but Keitaro doesn't seem to be affected by it)

Ichigo: ...His attack... Keitaro completely blocked it... Without a scratch...

Ulquiorra: ...

Keitaro: Now... (His eyes are covered and he is talking more seriously) Look here, you emo...

Ulquiorra: ? ! What'd you call me?

Keitaro: Shut up! I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth, got it? !

Ulquiorra: ...

Keitaro: How dare you... How dare you even think of doing this... You can hurt me... You can hurt my friends... But when you hurt Naru... You hurt my life... And you will pay for your actions! (He glares at Ulquiorra with an extremely angered face)

Orihime: ... Keitaro...?

Keitaro: You know what, Ulquiorra? I have to say you've pissed me off now... Wouldn't you say?

Ulquiorra: ...Not exactly...

Keitaro: WELL, YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF BIG TIME! !

Ichigo: Holy crap...

Orihime: (She shudders and holds on to Uryu) Is it bad that I'm really scared right now?

Uryu: N-No... You're perfectly f-fine... (He shudders and holds on to Orihime more than she does)

Ulquiorra: Don't raise your voice at me... (He stares at Keitaro and talks quite coldly)

Keitaro: Like hell I won't raise my voice at you! YOU ARE SO-

Ulquiorra: That's enough! I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that... (He raises his finger and a small green ball of energy appears on it) ...But it is unacceptable and it's pissing me off... Now die! (He fires the bright green Cero at Keitaro, who holds out his hand and stops it in midair)

Ichigo: ? !

Keitaro: Looks like your attack... (He thrusts his hand forward) ...Just got diverted! (The energy is now flying back to Ulquiorra, who appears shocked and flash steps out of the way)

Ulquiorra: Dammit... Could he be... (He jumps backward, away from Keitaro, and pulls out some sort of communication device and talks into it) Aizen? This is Ulquiorra...

Aizen: (Over device) *What's the matter? Have you rid of that pest yet?*

Ulquiorra: Quite the opposite, actually... We have a bit of an issue...

Aizen: *Issue? What the hell are you doing down there, Ulquiorra? I trusted you could do this, dammit!*

Ulquiorra: I thought so as well... I believe this Keitaro guy... He may be the famed Psychic Enforcer...

Aizen: *What? Damn... Fall back for now, Ulquiorra! That's an order!*

Ulquiorra: Roger that. (He disappears)

Keitaro: Hey! Where the hell are you going? I'm not finished with you, dammit! Graa! (The force field in front of everyone else disappears)

Orihime: Keitaro! (She runs up to him)

Keitaro: ...He got away...

Rukia: Who cares? All that matters is that you're alright!

Keitaro: I care! I'm alright, sure, but what about Naru? ! What about everybody Aizen is going to kill? !

Rukia: ...Keitaro...

Keitaro: Get help right away... Guys, go out and find an ambulance or something. Orihime, you stay here with me to help Naru as best as we can.

Orihime: O...Okay...

Keitaro: What are you waiting for? Get out of here!

Ichigo: Roger! (Everyone runs out as Keitaro and Orihime stay. Orihime runs over to Naru's unconscious body and uses her Soten Kesshun to start healing her)

Orihime: Keitaro...

Keitaro: ... (He turns away from her, facing where Ulquiorra was standing)

Orihime: I'm sorry all this happened... I know you just became her boyfriend today, too...

Keitaro: ...Unfortunately, there wasn't much we could do about it... I just hope she'll be okay... How is it coming over there Orihime? (He doesn't get an answer) Orihime? (He turns around to see a large wound in Orihime's back, like a sword had stabbed her) ? ! What the hell happened? ! (He runs over and sees she's unconscious as well) Damn... Who the hell is responsible for this? ! (He gets a call over his walkie talkie)

Uryu: *Keitaro!*

Keitaro: Uryu? What's up?

Uryu: *I don't know, exactly... It seems everybody was randomly stabbed and knocked unconscious...*

Keitaro: Really? Oh man... This is bad... The same thing happened to Orihime while I wasn't looking...

Uryu: *What? Her too? Somebody's watching us but I don't...* (Uryu's communications cut off)

Keitaro: Huh? Uryu? Uryu? ! Uryu! ! Are you alright? ! Answer me! ! Oh no... He's been hit, too... Whoever's responsible for this is going to pay! Who the hell would do such a...

Kagome: Keitaro...

Keitaro: ? ! (He turns around to see Kagome, a friend of Inuyasha's, at the doorway with a deep wound in her stomach) Kagome? Oh my God, what happened? ! (He runs over to her, keeping her up)

Kagome: Th...They're coming, Keitaro... Coming for you... They've already hit everyone else...

Keitaro: What are you talking about? Who's coming for me? !

Kagome: Keitaro... You must... save... uh... (She passes out and falls forward into Keitaro's arms)

Keitaro: Kagome? ! No... It's only me now... Who did this, and who's coming for me? !

Ulquiorra: Why don't you turn around and find out?

Keitaro: ? ! (He turns around to see Ulquiorra, Aizen, Bakura, and many other unfamiliar faces standing there)

Aizen: I figured, since you were possibly this famed Psychic Enforcer, that I would get an army out to pick off your friends one by one and face you with a major advantage.

Keitaro: So... It was you guys who did all of this? ! How dare you hurt my friends? ! (Gin Ichimaru walks up to the right of Aizen)

Gin: Actually, if you want specifics, it was me who got Orihime.

Keitaro: ? ! And just who are you?

Gin: My name is Gin Ichimaru, and I work for Aizen. So nice to meet you. (He looks at Keitaro with his usual slit eyes and creepy smile)

Aizen: If I were you, I wouldn't try and fight all of us off. You would just die quicker. There's 8 of us and only 1 of you. I'll even be nice and introduce you to them. You've met Gin, this is my other partner, Kaname Tosen. (He points to a blind man on his left with purplish hair and a visor type device over his eyes)

Kaname: A pleasure.

Aizen: Next, there's Bakura.

Bakura: How do you do? (He grins evilly)

Aizen: You also already know Ulquiorra. Next to him, we have one my Espadas, Grimmjow. (He points to a man with light blue hair and green under his eyes)

Grimmjow: (He chuckles evilly)

Aizen: Next, we have my 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. (He points to a man with pink hair and glasses)

Szayel Aporro: Greetings.

Aizen: Lastly, we have my 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. (He points to a man with a creepy grin and a white band over one eye)

Nnoitra: What's up, kid? (He grins creepily at Keitaro)

Aizen: So, Mr. Urashima... Even if you are the Psychic Enforcer... Do you think you have the ability to even have a chance against this entire army?

Keitaro: ...

Aizen: I thought so... Bakura!

Bakura: Yes, Aizen?

Aizen: I want you to kill him for me. If you fail, we'll all join in.

Bakura: With pleasure, Sir... (He charges at Keitaro with his zanpakuto raised) Take this you little brat! (Keitaro stares in fear and tries shielding himself as Bakura runs up to him. He closes his eyes, waiting for the slice, but instead hears a loud clang in front of him. He opens his eyes as a girl with long black hair and a sword is standing in front of him)

Keitaro: ? !

? ? ?: Well, what do we have here?

Keitaro: ? !

?: What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time, Keitaro?

Keitaro: ...Motoko...

Motoko: You're so helpless sometimes... (She turns her head slightly to look at him)

Keitaro: Motoko! What are you doing here?

Motoko: I heard you and Naru were in trouble. I decided I'd come and help, since I knew you would be useless on your own. (She eyes Naru and Orihime passed out) Dammit... Naru got it pretty bad, huh? (She continues holding her sword against Bakura's)

Keitaro: Yeah...

Aizen: Well, would you look at that? Two of you now? That doesn't matter, we still have a 4:1 advantage. Not like it will make much of a difference...

? ? ?: That's where you're wrong... (Another girl with long, aqua blue hair and a helmet-like mask on her head falls from the ceiling next to Motoko and Keitaro) Make that three...

Keitaro: ? ! Who are you?

Nnoitra: Dammit... Not Neliel...

Neliel: The tables have turned, Aizen. Now you have no way you can win.

Aizen: (Laughs) No way I can win, huh? Do the math, you betraying bitch! It's still 8 to 3!

Neliel: You'd like to think that... Wouldn't you? (A large group of people fall from the ceiling as well, including Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shunsui, Komamura, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi) Now, it is us who has the advantage, Sosuke Aizen... The field has shifted to our control... It is now 14 to 8 in our favor.

Aizen: (Growls) No matter... We'll just fight you one on one, or as close to that as we can get. Now, m Espadas, attack! (Everybody in Aizen's battalion rushes toward the good guys. Keitaro and Motoko stay back as a woman with a long ponytail in front of her and another woman with short, white hair walk in)

Keitaro: Hey, are you guys here to help, too?

? ? ? (Ponytail): Yes, but we are not here for fighting. We have come to heal your friends. I am Retsu Unohana, captain of Squad 4, and this is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

Isane: Pleasure to meet you.

Unohana: The people of my squad have located your injured friends and are now proceeding to heal them. We will do the same with your friends in here.

Keitaro: Oh, thank you so much! Please don't let them die...

Isane: We will do what we can. I'll take Orihime, captain!

Unohana: Go ahead, Isane. I will heal this poor girl with the several wounds. (They walk over to Orihime and Naru and begin healing them. Meanwhile, everybody else is occupied battling with one of Aizen's army, except for Aizen, who has stepped back to watch the action)

Keitaro: Motoko... How did you pull all of this off?

Motoko: It was pretty simple. I'm friends with a lot of these guys, so I mentioned Aizen was being destructive and they decided to help right away.

Keitaro: Really? That's awesome!

Motoko: Right now, though, we don't have time for conversation. (She eyes Aizen from across the room) We need to give that bastard what he deserves. Are you ready, Keitaro?

Keitaro: ... (Nods nervously)

Motoko: Then let's go... (She pulls out her sword and they run in Aizen's direction through all of the commotion)

Keitaro: Aizen! (They reach him and stand in front of him)

Aizen: Coming to attack me? What a foolish mistake you have made. You two are going to meet the same fate your friend Naru made...

Keitaro: Not on your life, Aizen! You will pay for even getting near Naru!

Aizen: Oh, is that so? Well, I'd like to see you try that. I could use a little bit of entertainment watching you squirm and shudder under my power.

Motoko: Die, you bastard! (She runs at him with her sword raised)

Keitaro: Motoko, wait!

Aizen: Uh, uh, uh... We can't have that... (He grabs Motoko's sword as she swings it toward him)

Motoko: ?

Keitaro: Motoko, Aizen's power is off the charts! You can't just swing a sword at him and expect to accomplish anything!

Aizen: Your friend is right. Unfortunately, what's done is done... and now I will kill you as well... (He forcefully takes Motoko's sword and slices Motoko's right arm with it)

Motoko: Gah...! (She grabs her arm, now bleeding, and falls to her knees)

Keitaro: Motoko!

Aizen: That wasn't enough? Well, how about another? (He walks forward and swings the sword horizontally, right across Motoko's stomach)

Motoko: Kuh... (She collapses as blood drips from her stomach, but she is still conscious) Err... No... I... I must... not... fail...

Keitaro: No, Motoko! You bastard! How dare you hurt Naru, my other friends, and now Motoko? ! (He kneels next to Motoko)

(Meanwhile, Unohana continues to heal Naru, who opens her eyes slowly)

Unohana: So you are still alive... What wonderful news...

Naru: (Struggles a little) Ugh... Who... Who are you? And who are all of these people?

Unohana: I'm here to help heal you as well as your other friends. These people are here to assist Keitaro in defeating Aizen.

Naru: ... (She eyes Motoko and Keitaro at Aizen's feet) M... Motoko? What is she doing here? Oh my God... She's really hurt, too... Dammit... Aizen... (She tries to get up)

Unohana: Please, stay still. You are not completely healed.

Naru: Grr... (She collapses again) No... I need to help them... They are in danger...

Aizen: I'm amazed you aren't dead yet... I guess I just need to go for the finishing blow, then... Killing you in the process will make my life easier as well...

Keitaro: ...

Aizen: Now... (He points his fingers at them) Hado number 90... (Sajin looks up from his battle with Kaname)

Sajin: ? ! Get out of there, you guys!

Aizen: It's too late for that... Kurohitsugi. (A purple spark of energy appears from his hand as Keitaro and Motoko become surrounded in a dark purple box)

Naru: (Continues struggling) No... They're going to get hurt even more... I must... help them...

Unohana: You must stay still, Miss. At this point, there isn't much you can do.

Naru: ...Please... I must... (Keitaro can be heard growling and groaning inside of the box)

Aizen: Hm, what is his problem?

Keitaro: KYYAAAHHH! (The box surrounding them dissipates away in an explosion-like fashion, leaving the two completely unharmed)

Aizen: What? ! How could you stop such a powerful Kido? !

Keitaro: I'm the Psychic Enforcer, god dammit... I will not allow you to hurt my friends anymore!

Naru: What is he... How is...

Motoko: Ke... Keitaro...

Keitaro: Don't worry, Motoko... I will keep you safe... I won't let him hurt you anymore...

Motoko: Keitaro...

Naru: Keitaro... Motoko... I must... Err... (She slowly reaches for her sword laying beside her)

Unohana: No, you do not have the strength to fight. Please, stay in bed and rest...

Naru: Grr... (She picks up her sword and slowly struggles to sit up) Like hell I will... I must save them... I must... save everyone... gra... (She slowly tries to stand up)

Unohana: You must not...

Naru: Shut up... I'm not listening to you anymore... (She groans and struggles, still attempting to stand) I don't care how weak I am... I will... (She is now on her feet, but is struggling to keep her stance) Keitaro and Motoko... Don't worry anymore... (Nobody besides Unohana has noticed her standing) ...This fight will be over... I must... (She uneasily tries to balance herself from falling) Screw this weak form of me... I won't last much longer... (She holds up her sword) Grr... BAANNKAAIII! (The pillars of flame surround her and the entire room is lit up with a reddish glow. At this point, everyone has stopped fighting and is staring at Naru)

Keitaro: Naru...

Naru: (The flames die down as Naru's robe is now torn in several places and her wounds are completely healed) Funshutsu Kasaihime!

Ulquiorra: Dammit...

Naru: (She points her zanpakuto at Aizen) Aizen! You wanted to see the true power of my zanpakuto? Well, here it is! You will now suffer for everything you have done to me and my friends!

Motoko: ...Naru...

Keitaro: (Cracks a sly grin) Alright, everyone, stay back! (Everybody flash steps back toward Naru and all of the enemies are clustered together)

Naru: You bastards will pay for everything you've done... Now you will all perish for your foolish actions... (She holds her sword horizontally and thrusts it forward) Hi No Umi! (An immense wave of fire rushes toward the group of enemies, connecting with a few of them) You guys better not have wussed out... (The flames begin to die down as nearly all of the Espadas are knocked unconscious. Aizen, Kaname, Gin, and Ulquiorra are nowhere to be seen) Son of a...

Keitaro: They got away again...

Naru: Dammit... (She falls to her knees and begins to cry)

Keitaro: Naru? Are... Are you okay?

Naru: I should be asking you that! (She sniffles as tears begin to hit the floor) I'm so sorry! You guys were hurt and I never did anything about it! I was too weak to stand up to Aizen! Now, Motoko and all of my other friends are seriously injured and it's all my fault! (She continues sobbing)

Keitaro: Hey, it isn't your fault, Naru... You did what you could do and what felt right...

Naru: Yes it is! It's all my fault! If I did what I could do, then I must really be...

Motoko: N...Naru...

Naru: Motoko...?

Motoko: Naru... It's... not your fault we're hurt... It's... because of you... that we won... Err...

Naru: Wh...What?

Motoko: Yeah... Your passion for friendship... was so great that... you were willing... to risk your life... to save us... And you did exactly that... You saved us all from being any more injured... than we already were... It's... not your fault... it's Aizen's fault... and, together... (She holds out her hand and Naru grabs it) Me... you... Keitaro... and all of your other friends... We will defeat Aizen once and for all... And you will be the one... to commit the final blow... I promise you... So... Please, Naru... Stop feeling guilty... and... stay... strong... Uhh... (Motoko passes out)

Naru: (Gasps) Motoko! (She continues to cry) She's right... All of us will stop Aizen together... And his reign of terror will cease to exist any longer! (She clenches her fist, still crying) AIZEN! ! !

The End?


	5. Episode 5

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 5: Zanpakuto and Roses**

**A/N: I do not own Bryan Adams, or any of his works.**

(Uryu is sitting on the couch with a pair of headphones over his head. He is quietly singing along to his MP3 player)

Uryu: Oh, thinking about our younger years... It was only you and me... We were wild and young and free... Now, nothing can take you away from me... We've been down that road before, but that's over now... (Orihime and Naru, chatting with each other, walk in and notice Uryu and chuckle a little) You keep me coming back for more... Baby you're all that I want... When you're... (He notices the girls and fumbles to pause his player) Wah! (He finally finds the button and takes his headphones off) Dammit, don't scare me like that! (He is blushing a little)

Orihime: Aw, are you embarrassed singing in front of people, Uryu?

Uryu: Uh... (He continues blushing) Maybe...

Naru: What are you listening to, anyway?

Uryu: Oh... I'm, uh, listening to Bryan Adams...

Naru: Bryan Adams? (She laughs a little) That's kind of funny...

Uryu: Grr... (He blushes again) What's so funny about that?

Naru: Isn't he meant for middle aged women to listen to?

Uryu: No! Shut up! His voice has a very unique quality that I like!

Naru: (Giggles) Whatever you say, Uryu...

Uryu: I'm serious! I'm sure other people would agree, too! Orihime, what about you?

Orihime: Me? Well... He is very... interesting. (She smiles an embarrassed smile)

Uryu: Gah... (Ichigo walks in the front door) Ichigo! What do you think?

Ichigo: Huh? What do I think about what? I just entered the room, for God's sake! How the hell am I supposed to just randomly know what you're talking about?

Uryu: What do you think about Bryan Adams?

Ichigo: Bryan Adams? I don't go for that kind of guy, if that's what you're wondering... (He rubs his head) But, he's got a good voice, I guess...

Uryu: Ha! (He points at Naru) See, I'm not the only one, Naru! Even Ichigo says...

Ichigo: Geez, calm down, Uryu. All I said was he had a good voice. I never said I obsessed over his music like you do. (Uryu looks at Ichigo with an embarrassed 'I can't believe you just said that about me' face as Ichigo walks away) Call me when you take down that poster in your room. (Uryu collapses onto the floor like any embarrassed anime character would do and Naru laughs)

Naru: Wow, Uryu... Can I see this poster?

Uryu: Err... No! I don't have a damn poster of him! Get off of my back!

Orihime: You know, you should be nicer to Uryu, Naru.

Naru: Oh, come on, he knows I'm just screwin' with him. I actually do like Bryan Adams, Uryu, I just thought I'd give you a hard time. I mean, come on, who doesn't like Bryan Adams? That said, I don't think I'd go as far as putting a poster in my room... But, that's just me. If you like that kind of thing, Uryu, then more power to ya. (They start to walk away)

Uryu: Dammit... And I wonder why I don't tell anybody anything personal... (Naru comes back) What do you want now?

Naru: Now I actually have a serious question... Have you seen Keitaro at all today?

Uryu: Huh? Hmm... Now that you mention it, I haven't seen or heard about him at all...

Naru: ... (A worried look appears on Naru's face) I don't think he would have left without telling us... You don't think something's happened to him, do you?

Uryu: ... I'm not sure... but it is awfully suspicious that he isn't here... I'd ask the others if they've seen him... If nobody has seen him, let me know.

Naru: Alright... (She runs off)

Uryu: Hmm... (He rubs his chin) This is awfully strange... That much I do know... Let's see... Keitaro is usually the last one to wake up... (He looks at the clock, which reads 2:10 PM) ...But he would never be sleeping in this late... Since he is always the last one up, somebody should have seen him by now... He also always says hi to Naru when he wakes up, so if Naru didn't see him at all, then something isn't right... This means something has happened to him most likely... Therefore, somebody most likely kidnapped him... The only question now is, who? (He closes his eyes and begins thinking)

Naru: Uryu! (She runs in as Uryu opens his eyes)

Uryu: What's the news?

Naru: I've talked to everybody, and no one has seen him at all today!

Uryu: I expected as much... I have a feeling something bad has happened to him...

Naru: You... think? (Uryu nods) Oh, no... I hope he's alright... Who would do something like this?

Uryu: That's what I haven't figured out yet...

Naru: Well, you're the only one I can turn to... Deductive reasoning isn't exactly my field of expertise...

Uryu: ...Dammit, that's it!

Naru: What's it?

Uryu: 20 bucks says it's Ulquiorra...

Naru: Ulquiorra? What makes you think it's him out of all of Aizen's army?

Uryu: Ulquiorra has the biggest grudge with Keitaro, since he's failed to kill him twice. Considering he's Aizen's right hand man and Aizen doesn't like to get into too many battles, he probably just had Ulquiorra do it.

Naru: You're probably right... And if that's the case, I'm going to rescue him! (She runs out of the door toward Ulquiorra's base)

Uryu: Wait, Naru! At least let everybody help! Ugh... Dammit... (He runs to fetch the others)

...

(Naru runs into Ulquiorra's base, where Ulquiorra is standing in the middle with Keitaro tied off to the side)

Naru: Ulquiorra! You're being troublesome again?

Keitaro: Naru!

Naru: Keitaro! You'd better thank your lucky stars you haven't hurt Keitaro, you bastard...

Ulquiorra: You're awfully stingy today... I'm assuming you want to save Keitaro and have me pay for kidnapping him, then?

Naru: Your assumption is correct.

Ulquiorra: In that case... (He puts a force field over the entrance) ...I'll let you try. Now, nobody can get in, or run away. Just in case you chickened out or your friends decided to...

Uryu: Naru! (They all run up, but stop at the force field)

Ulquiorra: As I expected...

Ichigo: Dammit! We can't interfere this time, either!

Ulquiorra: Now, if you're ready, Naru... Come at me with everything you have.

Naru: ... (She stays still, not moving or saying anything)

Ulquiorra: What? Cold feet all of a sudden? I tend to have that effect on people. Maybe I'll come for you instead... (He disappears)

Keitaro: Naru! Be careful!

Ulquiorra: Surprise... (He reappears next to Naru and thrusts his hand at her. Naru remains still, but grabs Ulquiorra's arm before it hits her)

Ulquiorra: ? !

Naru: Look here, Ulquiorra... I'm getting sick of your presence in our lives... I'm sick of you trying to hurt Keitaro... And I'm sick of having to face you one on one! At this point, I have... (Ulquiorra flash steps away) ? (He reappears in the center of the room with Keitaro next to him and a sword next to Keitaro's neck)

Ulquiorra: You take one step forward and try to stop me... Keitaro dies.

Naru: ...

Keitaro: Naru...

Ulquiorra: So, tell me, Narusegawa... Are you still going to kill me?

Naru: ...Oh, no... (She falls to one knee and stares at Ulquiorra and Keitaro wide eyed) ...What can I do...?

Ulquiorra: You can sit there like the dog you are and do absolutely nothing. You have lost, foolish girl. It was a mistake underestimating my powers, and so now, Keitaro will pay.

Naru: ...No... (She begins to cry)

Ulquiorra: What's it going to be, Naru? Will you stand up for yourself and make a feeble attempt to kill me, killing Keitaro, or will you surrender and let Keitaro live, but allow us to conquer the world?

Naru: ... (She slowly stands up)

Ulquiorra: I see... So you are going to...

Naru: ... (She throws her zanpakuto behind her)

Ulquiorra: ? !

Naru: ...I now have no weapon. I have no way to kill you, so please... If you are going to kill Keitaro... At least let me die with him...

Uryu: ? !

Keitaro: No, Naru! You don't have to do this! You can still live a wonderful life without me! (Naru doesn't respond and walks toward Keitaro)

Ulquiorra: Hm... She appears to be serious, too... (She walks next to Keitaro, Ulquiorra's sword now on both of their necks)

Naru: Now... You may do what you wish... But at least allow me a couple of words before I die...

Ulquiorra: Hm... Very well...

Naru: ... (She faces Keitaro) Keitaro...

Keitaro: Please, Naru... Don't do this...

Naru: Keitaro, I would rather die than live without you in this world...

Keitaro: ...Wh...what?

Naru: Keitaro... I know we've only been together for a short time, but I feel it's been the best short time of my life...

Keitaro: R...Really? Because... I felt that way, too...

Naru: You did? (She smiles) Thank you, Keitaro... I can't imagine anywhere I could be that would be better without you there... Keitaro... I... I love you...

Keitaro: I... love you, too, Naru...

Naru: Keitaro Urashima... That is the name of the man I die with... And I couldn't ask for anything better... (Her eyes begin filling with tears)

Keitaro: Naru...

Naru: I love you so much... (They begin to kiss)

Ulquiorra: That's it. This is where you will die, because your last words are making me sick. Goodbye, Naru and Keitaro. You will now be casualties of my... ? ! (His back is sliced with a sword as blood sprays out) Wh... what? ! (He falls to one knee, removing the sword from Naru and Keitaro's necks, who run from Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: Grah... Dammit... Who the hell did that? (Motoko appears and places a blood-covered sword on her shoulder)

Motoko: How dare you? You're going to end the lives of a couple madly in love with each other? You have no heart, Ulquiorra...

Ichigo: Hence, the hole...

Keitaro: ? ! Motoko...

Ulquiorra: Dammit... Not you again...

Motoko: Only a cold-hearted person would ever think of ending a heartfelt relationship such as theirs!

Ulquiorra: How did you get in? I put a force field around the only entrance!

Motoko: Who says I didn't enter before that force field was up?

Ulquiorra: ? !

Motoko: I noticed you had kidnapped Keitaro earlier today, so I decided to cloak myself and follow you in, showing up when I was needed!

Naru: Motoko...

Ulquiorra: You snooping bitch...

Motoko: It's not snooping if I'm saving one of my best friends from being kidnapped by a freak!

Keitaro: You did all this just for me?

Motoko: Don't get excited, Keitaro. Naru! (She picks up Naru's zanpakuto and tosses it to her) You might need this!

Naru: (Catches it) Thanks, Motoko... (Motoko flash steps next to Naru)

Motoko: Naru! Release your zanpakuto!

Naru: (Nods) Drown in flames! (She holds her hand downward and is surrounded by several fire pillars) Kasaihime!

Motoko: Now, Ulquiorra... (She points her sword at him) ...You will feel the wrath of our combined power... We are formidable foes on our own, but when we merge our powers together and join forces, we become an unstoppable entity... (She holds her sword upward, pointing it toward the sky) Shear... (Her blade becomes surrounded with a dark energy)

Naru: ? ! Motoko... Is that a...

Ulquiorra: ? ! (He glares at her and the sword)

Rukia: Her too? What is going on with these guys? !

Motoko: (Her blade is completely black at this point) Wazawai no Moto...

Ichigo: Wabisuke-what?

Motoko: Wabisuke? How dare you compare my power to that of a lieutenant!

Rukia: Damn...

Ichigo: Boy, wait til' I tell that to Izuru... He won't be too happy...

Motoko: It's name is Wazawai no Moto... the Kiss of Death.

Naru: Let's go, Motoko.

Motoko: With pleasure... Hyaahh! (She swings her zanpakuto and a wave of dark energy speeds toward Ulquiorra)

Naru: Hyaaahh! (She also swings her zanpakuto and a wave of fire rushes toward him)

Ulquiorra: ? (He tries flash stepping out of Motoko's, but walks right into Naru's) Err... (His clothes have caught fire and he struggles to put it out)

Motoko: Ready, Naru? (Naru nods and they both disappear, flash stepping repeatedly around Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra: Damn... There's two of them and they're both trying to confuse me... I only have one option... (He points both of his fingers outward and they both light up with a green energy)

Motoko: Nice try... (She reappears behind Ulquiorra as Naru appears in front of him)

Ulquiorra: ?

Naru: Game over, Ulquiorra... (They both slash Ulquiorra, who releases more blood)

Ulquiorra: Err... Damn... You... (He collapses and the force field is dropped)

Motoko: How pathetic... (Her and Naru both put away their swords at the same time as everybody else runs up and Keitaro hugs Naru)

Keitaro: I'm so glad we're not dead!

Naru: Yeah, truthfully, I am, too. Thanks for the save, Motoko.

Motoko: It was nothing. I'm just glad you guys are alright. (Everyone begins to walk off as Ulquiorra shuffles, but nobody notices)

Ulquiorra: Grr... Damn those guys... I can... barely move... They will not get away... (He points his finger toward the door and green energy appears) Die... (He fires the Cero, but then passes out again)

Naru: You guys hear something? (Everyone is walking and Motoko is in the back of the pack)

Keitaro: I don't think so...

Motoko: ? ! (She turns around just as the Cero hits her)

Naru: ? ! (She turns around to see Motoko on the ground) Oh my God! What happened? !(Everyone turns around and gathers around Motoko) Motoko? Motoko, are you alright? (Motoko moves slightly)

Motoko: Kuh... Damn... Ulquiorra... (She slowly tries to stand up)

Naru: Here... (She helps Motoko up and holds on to her to keep her stable) ...What the hell just happened to you?

Motoko: Urgh... That bastard Ulquiorra... fired his Cero at me... I think...

Naru: What? ! Damn that bastard...

Keitaro: Relax, Naru! Don't worry about him right now! Just focus on getting Motoko home safe!

Naru: Err... You're right... She doesn't look like she'll need medical attention, but it's going to hurt for a couple of days... Let's go, guys...

...

The next day...

(Motoko is safely home and resting and Naru and Keitaro are out for a walk)

Naru: Wow... I think this is the first time we've ever been able to have some free time together...

Keitaro: Yeah. I think so... What with all of the craziness that's been happening lately, we hardly get any free time at all...

Naru: Yeah. I'm really glad you chose to spend it with me, though.

Keitaro: Of course! Why wouldn't I? I do love you, after all.

Naru: (Giggles) Aw... (She leans her head on his shoulder) I love you, too, Kei-kun...

Keitaro: Aw... (He blushes) Now you've gotta go and nickname me?

Naru: (Giggles) Of course I do!

Keitaro: Well, where should we walk to?

Naru: I don't know... Wherever, I guess.

Keitaro: I guess we'll just wing it. It is a nice day, after all.

Naru: Indeed it is. It doesn't matter where I go, anyway, as long as it's with you.

Keitaro: Aw... That's so... (They hear a blood curdling scream from across the town)

Naru: What the hell was that? !

Keitaro: It sounded like someone screaming!

Naru: I figured that, you idiot. We should go check it out.

Keitaro: Yeah, make sure whoever that is is okay. (They run off)

...

(They run up to Ulquiorra's base)

Naru: Ulquiorra's base? Are you sure this is where you heard the scream come from? (The girl screams again from inside the base)

Keitaro: Now I'm sure. Let's go!

Naru: Yeah! (They run inside) What the hell is... (Naru gasps as she sees a girl with long burgundy hair face down on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. Ulquiorra is standing over the body as well with a sword in hand) Oh my God... (She covers her mouth in shock as Ulquiorra turns around)

Ulquiorra: You guys? You have to interfere with everything, don't you?

Keitaro: So what? It's not much better to be killing innocent people!

Naru: Not only that... She looks awfully familiar...

Ulquiorra: Let's get this over with. I have some very important things I must accomplish today. (He flash steps away and then appears next to Naru and attempts kicking her. She drops her sword and steps out of the way) What are you doing?

Naru: I don't need my zanpakuto to defeat you! You're so predictable, I can counter every one of your moves!

Ulquiorra: Is that so? Well, can you block... (Naru disappears and reappears behind Ulquiorra, kicking him and sending him into the ground) Urgh... Dammit... I'm still weak from yesterday... (He stands up) Wait a minute... What am I doing, anyway? I already did what I needed, so I don't need to fight you! (He disappears)

Naru: Huh? Hey, get back here you coward! Oh well... We need to focus more on getting this girl to the hospital! (Everybody else runs in)

Ichigo: Hey, what's going on?

Keitaro: Ichigo? What are you guys doing here?

Ichigo: We heard a scream, so we decided to check it out, but it seems you beat us to it.

Naru: Yeah... Apparently, Ulquiorra stabbed a girl or something... To me, she looks really familiar... (She moves so everyone can see her)

Orihime: (She gasps and runs over) Oh my God... It's... It's Akiza...

Ichigo: ? !

Naru: Akiza? I remember her, now...! That's not good! Orihime, you heal her while I call an ambulance! She needs to get to a hospital right away! (She dials numbers on her phone as Orihime uses her Soten Kisshun to heal Akiza)

...

(Later, everyone has arrived at the hospital, waiting for Akiza's results)

Naru: I hope we were quick enough calling that ambulance...

Orihime: Yeah, I hope she's okay... My Soten Kisshun didn't seem to affect her too much in that short time period...

Uryu: She'll be fine.

Naru: Huh? How can you say that so seriously?

Uryu: If there's one thing I know about Akiza, it's that she is strong. I'm sure a simple wound like that won't kill her.

Orihime: Are you sure?

Uryu: I'm almost certain.

Keitaro: Well, I hope Uryu knows what he's talking about today. I'd hate to see an innocent girl like that die for no apparent reason. (On the other side of the waiting room, an elevator dings, opens, and a familiar face walks out. Orihime looks over)

Orihime: Hey, guys... Isn't that... (Everybody looks over as he notices them and walks over)

Rukia: It's Yusei! (Yusei walks over to them)

Yusei: How's it going you guys?

Orihime: Yusei! (She hugs him tightly) Oh, it's so good to see you again!

Yusei: Err... Thanks... (He's being crushed by Orihime)

Ichigo: So, how've you been?

Yusei: Well, I was fine up until today... I heard something bad happened to Akiza...

Naru: Yeah, that's why we're here. We made sure to get her here as quickly as we could.

Yusei: Really? Thanks for that. I assume you know what happened, then?

Naru: Well, kind of... You see... (A doctor walks in)

Doctor: Excuse me, are you guys here for Akiza Izinski?

Orihime: Yes, we are.

Yusei: How is she, doc?

Doctor: As of now, she's in a perfectly stable condition. She was in no trouble of dying at all.

Uryu: Told you.

Doctor: I believe she is awake now, so you may go see her if you'd like.

Yusei: Awesome. At least she's okay now. (He walks down the hall)

Rukia: Well, all's well that ends well, right?

Ichigo: (chuckles) Something like that... (They walk off after Yusei)

...

(Yusei enters Akiza's room as Akiza has her eyes closed in the bed)

Yusei: Oh, well, maybe she isn't awake... Well, I guess I'll just give her a kiss and go, then... (He gets closer and Akiza opens one eye)

Akiza: Asleep? I've been sleeping all day! Don't think I'm that heavy of a sleeper.

Yusei: (Smiles) How are you?

Akiza: Hanging in there... How about you?

Yusei: I'm good, now that I know you're alright.

Akiza: (Giggles) Come here and kiss me you gorgeous thing. (Yusei and Akiza kiss as everyone else walks in)

Naru: Oh, um, we'll wait outside for a minute, then... (Yusei stops)

Yusei: Oh, uh... (Blushes) Sorry about that...

Akiza: Wait a minute... Is that who I think it is? (She squints) It is you, isn't it? Is that Naru?

Naru: (Nods) Akiza, I'm so glad you're alright! (She walks over to her)

Akiza: Oh, it's so good to see you! (They hug for a minute) How've you been?

Naru: Pretty good, I'd say! (She smiles)

Akiza: Are you still having relationship issues?

Yusei: Akiza!

Naru: (Laughs) It's alright, Yusei. Actually, I'm not anymore. I have a boyfriend now. (She seems to be gleaming)

Akiza: Is that so? Hey, let me see him, if he's here!

Naru: Oh, sure thing! Keitaro!

Akiza: Keitaro? That's a nice name.

Keitaro: Yeah? (He walks in)

Naru: Hey, I want you to meet Akiza and Yusei.

Yusei: Hey, I don't think we were very well introduced the first time. The name is Yusei Fudo. (They shake hands) Nice to meet you!

Keitaro: I'm Keitaro Urashima. Likewise!

Yusei: This, is my girlfriend, Akiza.

Keitaro: Oh, hello! (He shakes her hand) Are you alright after all that?

Akiza: Yeah, I feel fine now. I'm Akiza Izinski. So, you're Naru's boyfriend, huh?

Keitaro: Yeah!

Akiza: Hmm, I have to say, you two do make a cute couple. (She smiles)

Naru: Haha, well... (Blushes)

Keitaro: I couldn't help noticing... You're one lucky guy, huh, Yusei?

Yusei: Huh? What do you mean?

Keitaro: You have such an attractive girlfriend like that! How'd you do it?

Akiza: Aw... (She blushes) Well, thanks...

Naru: Keitaro... (She punches him in the arm)

Keitaro: Ow...! (He cringes and grabs his arm) Even if she is pretty, it doesn't compare to you! (Naru smiles and shakes her head)

Naru: You idiot... (She rubs his hair)

Yusei: Hey, I think there are some other people waiting for you in the hall you might want to meet... (Everyone else walks in)

Akiza: Oh my God, what are you guys doing here? It's been so long since I've seen you guys! (Orihime hugs Akiza)

Orihime: It's so good to see you, Akiza! I'm glad you're not hurt!

Akiza: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just glad you guys came just to see me!

Ichigo: Of course we would! We were worried about you when we saw you passed out like that, so we had to make sure you were alright.

Akiza: Oh, well, thank you guys for doing that! I forgot how nice of friends you guys were... Boy, I miss those good ol' days. (A doctor walks in)

Doctor: I'm sorry you guys, but visiting hours are over now. If you would please think about leaving for the night.

Akiza: Aw... Well, I guess it's for the best. I still need a day or two for full recovery, anyway. Thanks for coming to see me, you guys!

Naru: No problem! Anytime you need us!

Doctor: Akiza only needs to stay for one more night. Tomorrow, you can feel free to take her home, but for right now, I have to ask you to talk with her then.

Yusei: Okay, well, we won't pester too much longer. Take care, Akiza, and I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up!

Akiza: Sure thing, Yusei! Bye you guys!

Naru: See you, Akiza! (They all exit and close the door behind them)

Rukia: It was really nice to see her again, huh?

Uryu: Yeah, maybe we can hang out or something tomorrow.

Yusei: Yeah, I should probably head back to my city...

Naru: Why is that?

Yusei: Huh?

Naru: Why don't you guys stay with us again? We'd love to have you back. (Everybody agrees)

Yusei: Well, I don't know...

Ichigo: Come on, Yusei. Things are so much better with you and Akiza around.

Yusei: Well... Ah, what the heck? I'm sure Akiza would love to be back, and I see no reason we can't. Alright, we'll stay with you guys for a while! (Everyone cheers)

Ichigo: That's great! (He puts his hand on Yusei's shoulder) Welcome back, Yusei!

The End?


	6. Episode 6

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 6: Card Games Minus the Motorcycles**

(Yusei walks in the door of the house carrying a somewhat large box in his arms)

Yusei: Urgh... I don't understand why this is so heavy... (Akiza walks in behind him)

Akiza: I think you're just out of shape, Yusei. Even if there's a lot of them, cards aren't that heavy.

Yusei: Yeah, but you have to put into account there's several people in this house... Err... (He tosses the box on the couch) Whew... Hopefully, they're all satisfied with what they got... (Ichigo walks in)

Ichigo: Hey guys. What's in the box?

Yusei: You're about to find out. Could you get everyone out here for me?

Ichigo: Oh, sure thing. (He walks off to retrieve everybody)

Yusei: You think we put together the right cards for them, Akiza?

Akiza: Come on, don't worry about it. They're going to love these decks! Besides, even if they don't, they can replace cards to their choosing, since we have plenty... Oh, that's why the box is so heavy...

Yusei: Yeah... It took you that long to catch on?

Akiza: I forgot there were all of those other cards in there... I was just counting decks.

Yusei: Anyway, it looks like everyone is showing up. (Everybody walks in)

Ichigo: Alright, guys, what's in this box that's so special we all had to see it?

Akiza: Well, that's because there's something for each of you in here.

Yusei: How much would you guys like having your own dueling decks? (They all agree and chatter for having their own deck) Well, that's good then, because that's exactly what's in here! (He opens the box and several decks can be seen)

Naru: Oh, awesome!

Yusei: Now, you guys should look through your decks and if you want to, change cards around, and don't tell anybody what's in there!

Akiza: That's right, in a little while, we're going to hold a tournament to see who's the better duelist! (Everyone cheers in approval) Now, your decks... Ichigo, here's yours. (She hands a deck to Ichigo and he runs off to inspect the cards) Then there's one for Orihime and Rukia... (She hands them each a deck and they run off) Then Uryu... (She does the same for Uryu and he runs off) Lastly, Naru, Motoko, and Keitaro. (She hands them their decks and they run off) You've all got 30 minutes to prepare!

Yusei: Hey, did you notice something?

Akiza: Hm?

Yusei: There were only 7 people... How do we make a tournament out of 7 people?

Akiza: We don't. We make a tournament out of 8.

Yusei: 8? But where are you...

Akiza: I'm going to join in.

Yusei: What? That would be unfair to them, though!

Akiza: Not necessarily. Watch, Yusei. I guarantee I will be defeated in this tournament.

Yusei: Are you sure?

Akiza: Positive.

Yusei: Hm... Alright, let's set up the bracket.

Akiza: No, since I'm in the tournament, you have to set up the bracket.

Yusei: Ah, you're right... I'll be outside. Tell everyone to meet me out there in 30 minutes.

Akiza: Will do. (Yusei runs out) This certainly will be interesting... Let's hope we made their decks good enough.

...

30 minutes later...

(Akiza is still standing in the living room)

Akiza: Guys! Time's up! Everybody outside! (Everyone makes their way out of their room and they follow Akiza outside, where Yusei is standing on the stage, the tournament bracket behind him on the big screen)

Yusei: Alright, are you guys ready? (Everyone cheers) Okay guys, here are the rules. Each player begins a match with 4000 life points. Once your life points hit 0, or your opponent wins using some other method, you lose and are knocked out of the tournament. The remaining person at the end will be declared the winner. Are you guys good with the rules? (Everybody confirms and nods) Alright, you guys, it's time to look at the bracket for the first match!

Tournament Bracket: 1st Round

(Keitaro vs. Akiza) (Uryu vs. Naru) (Orihime vs. Rukia) (Motoko vs. Ichigo)

Yusei: Our first match up has been determined! It will be Keitaro versus Akiza!

Akiza: First match? Alright! (She has suited up into her turbo duel outfit)

Keitaro: What? ! But... Since when was Akiza in the tournament? And where did she get that outfit?

Akiza: We needed an 8th person, so I decided I should enter, as well. I just had to suit up for something like this!

Keitaro: Ah... Yusei, why'd you have to pair me up with her?

Yusei: It's not my fault, it chose them at complete random.

Keitaro: Oh... Alright... (Keitaro and Akiza stand on opposite ends of the yard and face each other) I guess it will be interesting...

Akiza: Good luck, Keitaro!

Keitaro: Thanks... I'd wish you the same, but I don't think you need it...

Akiza: Ready?

Both: Let's duel!

Akiza: Ladies first! (She draws her hand and an extra card) From my hand, I summon the Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode! Then, I will activate its effect! When it is summoned, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come on out, Lord Poison!

Yusei: This might be bad...

Akiza: Now, I tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose night with my Level 4 Lord Poison!

Keitaro: What?

Akiza: From two forces, becomes one of the skies! A new force is created and powers over the wind! I Synchro Summon... The Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon appears and roars)

Keitaro: Oh, no... A level 7 Synchro on the first turn...?

Akiza: Next, I will activate the field spell, Black Garden! When either of us summons a monster, its attack is halved, and the other person gains a rose token!

Keitaro: What? ! All of the monsters I summon will have their attacks halved? !

Akiza: That's right, Keitaro. Now, I'll end my turn by throwing down a couple of face downs. Your move.

Keitaro: Er... Okay... I draw! (Thinking) _How the heck can I win this? Every monster I summon will be useless against that dragon... The only thing I can do is find some way to get rid of it... _(Looks at his hand) _That might just work! _Okay, Akiza! Get ready to say goodbye to your dragon!

Akiza: ?

Keitaro: I summon Blast Magician in defense mode!

Akiza: Have you forgotten about my Black Garden? His attack is halved and I gain a Rose Token.

Keitaro: That's alright. When you activate a Spell card, Blast Magician gains one Spell Counter!

Akiza: Big whoop.

Keitaro: Next, I activate Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half of my life points, I can special summon one Dark Magician from my deck! (LP - 2000)

Akiza: Hm... Spellcasters, huh? No matter, I gain a rose token from my Black Garden, and your magician's attack is halved!

Keitaro: That's fine. Since I just activated a spell card and you activated yours, Blast Magician gains two more spell counters, putting him at three! Next, I will activate Magical Blast! You receive 200 damage for every spellcaster I have on the field!

Akiza: Err... (LP - 3600)

Keitaro: And, because I activated a spell card, Blast Magician gains another counter, putting him at 4! Now, I will remove the counters from him to activate his effect! He can destroy any monster with an attack equal to or lower than his counters times 700!

Akiza: Wait... Then that means...

Keitaro: If you do the math, that's 2800, which means I can destroy your Black Rose Dragon!

Akiza: Not on my watch! I activate my trap card, Synchro Back! This allows me to send one Synchro monster back to the Extra Deck, and it is re-summoned on my Standby Phase!

Keitaro: What? !

Akiza: Nice try, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Damn... All those spells and life points for nothing... I can still destroy one of your rose tokens, however! (A Token is destroyed) Now, Dark Magician, attack her last Rose Token!

Akiza: Hm... (LP - 3150)

Keitaro: I end my turn!

Akiza: Alright... I draw! And since I used Synchro Back on Black Rose Dragon, it comes back onto the field!

Keitaro: Unfortunately for you, your Black Garden cuts its attack in half and I get a Rose Token! Since your spell was activated, Blast Magician also gains a Spell Counter!

Akiza: That doesn't matter. Once per turn, I can remove from play one Plant-type monster in my graveyard to have one of your monster's attacks become 0!

Keitaro: That's bad...

Akiza: I remove from play my Lord Poison to decrease your Dark Magician's attack! Black Rose Dragon, attack that pesky Dark Magician!

Keitaro: Uwaa! (LP - 800)

Akiza: That's all for this turn.

Keitaro: I draw... (He draws) _Damn... I only have 800 life points left... All I have is Blast Magician and a Rose Token... I hope I drew something useful... _(Looks at the card) _That's a good start... _I activate Pot of Greed! I get to draw two extra cards! Also, my Blast Magician gains another counter! (Looks at is cards) _Yes! This is going to be awesome! _Since your Black Rose Dragon only has 1200 attack points, I will remove my two counters on my Blast Magician to destroy it!

Akiza: Damn...

Keitaro: Then, I activate my field spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion! This destroys your Black Garden and gives Blast Magician a spell counter!

Akiza: Oh, no...

Keitaro: Oh, yes. Since my monster's attacks will no longer be cut in half, I can go full force on your life points! I sacrifice my Blast Magician in order to summon... My Dark MagicianGirl!

Akiza: That's not good...

Keitaro: Then, I will activate Book of Secret Arts, increasing Dark Magician Girl's attack points by another 300!

Akiza: Wait, another 300?

Keitaro: That's right! Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attacks points for each Dark Magician in either graveyard!

Akiza: What?

Keitaro: And since I activated a spell card, my Citadel gains a spell counter! Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack her life points directly!

Akiza: Gaaaa! (LP - 550)

Keitaro: I play one card face down, and that's it for my turn.

Akiza: Grr... I draw! Yes... I will not allow you to win this duel! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Twilight Rose Knight! Next, I summon Evil Thorn! I can tribute it to inflict 300 points of damage on your life points!

Keitaro: Gah! (LP- 500)

Akiza: When I do this, I can special summon two more from my deck, but I can't activate their effects. Then, I activate Seed of Deception! I can special summon a Level 2 or lower Plant from my hand! I choose my Dark Verger! Now... I activate Shining Rebirth! With this, I can Synchro Summon a monster from my graveyard!

Keitaro: What? !

Akiza: Now, I tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my 2 Level 1 Evil Thorns and my Level 2 Dark Verger to Synchro Summon... Black Rose Dragon! I will activate its effect! I will remove from play my Evil Thorn to decrease your Dark Magician Girl's attack to 0! Black Rose Dragon, attack!

Keitaro: I activate my trap card Waboku! I take no damage from this battle!

Akiza: Gr... I didn't even destroy that monster... I activate Doom Petal Countdown! During my End Phase, I can remove from play one plant-type monster in my graveyard to inflict 300 points of damage to your life points! So, I end my turn by removing from play another Evil Thorn!

Keitaro: Gah! (LP - 200) Oh no... What am I going to do? _The only thing I have in my hand is a useless Apprentice Magician..._ (He puts his hand on his deck) _I hope my next draw is..._ (He stops) _Wait a minute... I don't need to draw another card... I can win this!_ I use the effect of my Magical Blast!

Akiza: What? But it's in the graveyard!

Keitaro: Exactly! If it is in the graveyard, I can add it to my hand instead of drawing this turn! So, that's exactly what I'll do!

Akiza: That isn't going to be a big help to you. You only have one monster on the field.

Keitaro: Not for long!

Akiza: ? !

Keitaro: I summon the Apprentice Magician in attack mode!

Akiza: Apprentice Magician in attack mode? How is that going to help you? (She looks at the field and her eyes widen) Wait a minute... Oh, no...

Keitaro: For you, that is! I activate my Magical Blast, giving you 400 damage!

Akiza: Wah! (LP - 150)

Keitaro: And then... My Dark Magician Girl's attack points returned to normal... With 2600... Attack her Black Rose Dragon!

Akiza: Waahh! (Her Dragon is destroyed and her life points hit 0)

Yusei: ? ! And... And the winner of this duel is Keitaro!

Keitaro: Wow... I actually did it... I beat Akiza...?

Akiza: Keitaro... (She slowly walks over to him)

Keitaro: I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-

Akiza: ...Nice duel. (She holds out her hand)

Keitaro: Huh? Oh... (He shakes it) Thanks... I'm just amazed I was able to beat an amazing duelist like you... It was a really tough duel.

Akiza: Yeah, nice job. It could have gone either way, truthfully.

Keitaro: Yeah, you were on the verge of winning.

Yusei: Now, Keitaro will move on to the semi-finals to face the winner of our next match!

Akiza: Hey, good luck in your next match!

Keitaro: Thanks! I'll be sure to give it my all!

...

(Some time later, the first round of matches has ended and Keitaro is apparently resting in the house)

Yusei: And we have reached the end of the first round matches! Now, we are moving on to the semi-finals! This is how our bracket looks as of now!

Tournament Bracket: Semi-Finals

(Keitaro vs. Naru) (Orihime vs. Motoko)

Yusei: Our first match of the semi-finals will be Keitaro versus Naru!

Naru: Hm... Hey, where is Keitaro, anyway?

Keitaro: I'm coming! (He walks out of the house)

Yusei: Keitaro, you're up for your match!

Keitaro: Oh, alright. Who am I facing this time? (He walks to one end of the arena while Naru is standing at the other end. He notices Naru and looks surprised) Wait... I'm facing Naru? !

Naru: You'd better believe it, Keitaro.

Keitaro: How am I supposed to face her? She's my girlfriend!

Naru: Well, you're going to have to find someway, or else I'm going to kick your ass with no competition!

Keitaro: ...I guess I'll hope for the best. Naru...

Naru: What's up?

Keitaro: Good luck.

Naru: (Smiles) Good luck to you, too. Now...

Both: Let's duel!

Naru: I'll go first! First off, I activate the spell card Ookazi! You receive 800 points of damage to your life points!

Keitaro: What? Uwa! (LP - 3200)

Naru: Next, I'll play one monster face down in defense mode and throw down a couple of face downs. Your move, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I draw! (Looks at his hand) _What is she planning? She didn't even try to get monsters on the field, she's just defending... She also had that Ookazi card... Well, I guess I'll attack and find out... _Okay, Naru! I summon my Skilled Dark Magician! I'm going to equip him with Book of Secret Arts, increasing his attack by 300 and giving him a spell counter! I also activate Magical Blast, giving you 200 damage and adding another spell counter to my Magician!

Naru: Hm... (LP - 3800)

Keitaro: Now that my Magician has 2200 attack points, it should be more than enough to take out your face down! Attack, Skilled Dark Magician!

Naru: Are you sure about that?

Keitaro: ? ! What do you mean?

Naru: I mean are you sure he has enough attack points? (Reveals her face down monster is Destiny Hero- Defender)

Keitaro: What? ! 2700 DEF points? !

Naru: That's right, and that difference between his defense and your attack is subtracted from your life points!

Keitaro: Dammit... (LP - 2700)

Naru: Are you finished?

Keitaro: Damn... Yeah...

Naru: I draw! Heheh... I activate another Ookazi!

Keitaro: What? ! Urgh, dammit... (LP - 1900) Unfortunately for you... Skilled Dark Magician gains another spell counter!

Naru: Who cares? I set one card face down and play a monster face down in defense mode! Your move!

Keitaro: Okay... I draw!

Naru: Draw again!

Keitaro: Huh?

Naru: Destiny Hero- Defender's effect: If it's in face up defense position, you get to draw an extra card every turn.

Keitaro: Thanks! (Draws again) Since my Skilled Dark Magician has 3 counters on it, I can tribute it to special summon Dark Magician from my deck! Then, by tributing my Dark Magician, I can special summon Dark Eradicator Warlock from my hand! Every time a spell card is activated, you take 1000 damage!

Naru: 1000? !

Keitaro: That's right, and it just so happens that I have one right here, thanks to you. I activate the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!

Naru: Gwaa! (LP - 2800)

Keitaro: Now, Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack her face down!

Naru: I activate Gravity Bind! All monsters level 4 or higher cannot attack!

Keitaro: Damn... I end my turn, then...

Naru: Alright... I draw! I activate Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two more cards! Augh! (LP - 1800) That damn Warlock... Too bad it won't last much longer! I flip up my face down monster, Man-Eater Bug! When it is flipped, I can destroy one monster on the field!

Keitaro: What? !

Naru: Say goodbye to your Warlock! Now, I will play one monster face down and then activate Ceasefire!

Keitaro: Ceasefire?

Naru: It flips all face down monsters face up, and you get 500 damage for each effect monster on the field!

Keitaro: 500 each? !

Naru: My face down is flipped up... Oh, would you look at that? Spirit Reaper is an effect monster, wouldn't you say?

Keitaro: Dammit...

Naru: That's 1500 points of direct life point damage!

Keitaro: Waahhh! (LP - 400)

Naru: That's all for this turn.

Keitaro: Damn... I draw two cards because of your Defender... (He draws) _Dammit... She's got me on the ropes... with only 400 life points left as opposed to her 1800, there isn't a lot I can win with..._(He looks at his hand that consists of 4 cards)_ Change of Heart won't help me... Her monsters don't attack well... I also drew a trap card... Again, she doesn't attack... This hand is completely useless to me right now! I don't have a good chance of winning at all! _(He looks at his hand again and eyes the first card)_ Wait a minute... That card... Plus this one... It's my only shot! _

Naru: What is taking you so long, Keitaro? Just play something, already!

Keitaro: Oh, don't you worry about that... I activate Change of Heart to gain control of your Defender!

Naru: What is that supposed to help you accomplish?

Keitaro: I summon Counselor Lily in attack mode!

Naru: Why the hell did you put that in your deck? It's not like it will help you any.

Keitaro: Now... I will tune my Counselor Lily with your Destiny Hero- Defender!

Naru: ? ! I thought you didn't have any Synchros, let alone a level 7!

Yusei: Wait a minute... (He looks at Akiza, who is watching with a sly grin)

Keitaro: From two forces becomes one greater one! A greater entity that rules the skies! I synchro summon... the Black Rose Dragon!

Naru: ? ! What? What the hell is going on here?

Keitaro: Akiza helped me out a little after our last duel.

*Flashback*

(Keitaro walks into the house with Akiza running after her)

Akiza: Hey, Keitaro!

Keitaro: Huh? (He turns around) What's up, Akiza?

Akiza: Hey, since you beat me... I figured I should give you a little bit of assistance for your next battle.

Keitaro: Huh? What do you mean?

Akiza: I mean put this card in your deck. (She hands him a card)

Keitaro: Um, okay... (Looks at the card) ? ! But... This is your favorite card... I can't take something like this...

Akiza: Come on, Keitaro. If anything, it will just be for one duel. Besides, it's really useful in a tight spot. I insist you use it in your next duel.

Keitaro: Oh... Well, if you're that sure... I guess it wouldn't hurt to throw it in. Thanks, Akiza!

Akiza: No problem. Use it well, Keitaro.

*End Flashback*

Keitaro: Thanks again, Akiza. (She gives him the thumbs up)

Naru: (Laughs) I don't care if you have that card! I don't care if you somehow souped up it's attack! You can't attack with it, so it's completely useless!

Keitaro: Whoever said I was going to attack with it?

Naru: ? ! But... It's effect...

Keitaro: But what you didn't realize is that it has another effect. When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!

Naru: ? ! No... No way...

Keitaro: Yes, way. Say goodbye to everything on your field, Naru! (Everything on the field, including Black Rose Dragon, is destroyed) Now, we start out fresh. I end my turn by setting one card face down.

Naru: Grr... I draw! (She looks at the card and laughs, almost maniacally)

Keitaro: Hm? What's so funny?

Naru: There is one fatal flaw in your plan, Keitaro... The fact that you've left yourself wide open for a direct attack!

Keitaro: What? But... You don't attack with that deck; Your monsters aren't powerful enough!

Naru: That is very true, Keitaro... But who said anything about using my monsters?

Keitaro: ? !

Naru: That's right... I'm going to attack you to win this duel... All thanks to you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Are you...

Naru: I'm going to do exactly what you think I'm going to do! I activate Monster Reborn! And with it, I will bring back your Black Rose Dragon on to my side of the field! (Black Rose Dragon appears near Naru and roars)

Akiza: Oh, no... He's going to lose after all... All because of me...

Naru: I'm sorry, Keitaro... But this is the end of the duel. (Keitaro hangs his head in defeat) It's time to move on to the finals. Black Rose Dragon, attack him with all your might and let us win this duel!

Keitaro: You know... (The attack approaches him) You're right... (He clicks a button on his duel disk and a card appears on the field) This duel is over.

Naru: ? ! What is...

Keitaro: I have activated the trap card Magic Cylinder!

Naru: ? ! (Her eyes widen) No... Not that card...

Keitaro: This trap card reflects your attack... right back at you!

Naru: Kyyaaahhh! (Her life points hit 0 and Black Rose Dragon disappears. Naru falls to her knees in defeat) I lost...

Keitaro: I knew you would revive a monster somehow... My life points were so low and I was so open, it was impossible for you not to attack. So, I knew you would find someway to revive a powerful monster like that and attack me to win. That's why I played that one card face down.

Naru: Keitaro...

Keitaro: Hmm?

Naru: ...You had me figured out all along, didn't you?

Keitaro: ...Maybe...

Naru: Well, I guess there's one thing you're good at, huh? (She lifts her head up and smiles at Keitaro) I guess if I were to lose to anybody, it would be you. (She holds up her hand) Nice duel.

Keitaro: Huh? (He grabs Naru's hand and pulls her up) Thanks, you too. You would have won if I hadn't drawn that Magic Cylinder.

Naru: Yeah, it was a close one. Well... (She kisses him on the cheek) Good luck in the final match, you crazy boy.

Keitaro: (Blushes) Heheh, well, thanks, I think...

...

Yusei: And now, we have made it to our final match! Let's check the bracket to see where we stand!

Tournament Bracket: Finals

(Keitaro vs. Motoko)

To Be Continued...


	7. Episode 7

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 7: Tormenting Surprises**

_**A/N: I began writing this story when I was younger, so the episodes are going to improve in quality as they go. Please stick with me, and please Rate and Review!**_

(Continued from last episode)

(Yusei is standing in front of a large screen outside, which has a tournament bracket on it. The gang is participating in their own tournament using decks Yusei and Akiza made for them)

Yusei: And we have reached the end of our semi-final matches! Now, it is time for the final match!

Tournament Bracket: Finals

- Keitaro vs. Motoko -

Yusei: Our final match will be Keitaro versus Motoko! (Keitaro walks to one end of the yard while Motoko stands at the other)

Motoko: Are you prepared, Keitaro? Because I'm not going to going easy on you. I'm not going to be nice, like your other opponents have been. I'm going to win this duel whether you like it or not! And I won't let you stop me! Prepare to face defeat, Keitaro Urashima!

Keitaro: ? ! Someone's pumped... And maybe a little cocky...

Motoko: What'd you call me?

Keitaro: Nothing...

Motoko: You may have defeated great duelists in your past matches, but I'm going to tell you that this is going to be much different. This time, it will be me who prevails! Keitaro!

Keitaro: Um... Yeah?

Motoko: Do you still have Akiza's card in your deck?

Keitaro: No... I gave it back after the last duel.

Motoko: Good... Even if you did have it, I would tell you to take it out. But, enough of this pointless talking. It's time to duel, Keitaro.

Both: Let's duel!

Motoko: I'll be going first. (She draws, looks at her card, and laughs) Look at that, what a great start! I'll activate Double Summon! Now, as the name implies, I can summon twice this turn! So, I will summon The Six Samurai- Zanji in attack mode! Next, I will summon The Six Samurai- Yariza, also in attack mode! Now, when I have at least one Six Samurai monster on my side of the field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand!

Keitaro: ? ! This is not good...

Motoko: But, I'm not finished! When there are two or more Six Samurais on my side of the field, I can special summon Great Shogun Shien in attack mode!

Keitaro: What? !

Naru: Wow... She summoned 4 monsters on her first turn... And two of them have over 2000 attack points...

Motoko: Lucky for you, I'll play one card face down, and that's it for my turn.

Keitaro: Oh, man... 2500 attack points and three other monsters? How the heck am I going to pull this one off?

Motoko: Don't even think you have any chance of winning. Look at the field, Keitaro! You have nothing!

Keitaro: She's right... I draw! (He draws a card and looks at his hand) _Hm... This hand could give me a chance... Motoko's not the only one who can get powerful monsters out... _I summon my Blast Magician! But, he won't stick around for too long, because I activate Magical Dimension! I can tribute one monster on my side of the field to special summon one spellcaster from my hand! I choose, the Dark Magician Girl! After that, Magical Dimension can destroy one monster you control! So, I will destroy your Great Shogun Shien! (Yariza is destroyed instead) What? ! But... I chose Great Shogun Shien!

Motoko: Yes, but I used the Shogun's effect! See, if he were to be destroyed, I can destroy another Six Samurai instead!

Keitaro: Dammit! Fine... I activate Sage's Stone! When I have a face up Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field, I can special summon a Dark Magician from my deck! Now, Dark Magician, attack his Zanji! (Grandmaster is destroyed instead)

Motoko: Er... (LP - 3300) Too bad for you... Like the Shogun, I can destroy another Six Samurai monster in place of Zanji dying... Also, when Zanji battles a monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!

Keitaro: What? !

Motoko: Say goodbye to your Dark Magician!

Keitaro: Dammit... Luckily, since Dark Magician is in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 more attack points! Attack Zanji!

Motoko: Damn... (LP - 2800)

Keitaro: I play one card face down and end my turn!

Motoko: I activate my Swiftstrike Armor trap card! Once per turn, if I draw a Six Samurai monster, I can special summon it!

Keitaro: Damn... That's bad...

Motoko: It's my turn! I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two more cards! Heh, and I just happened to draw a Six Samurai. I Special Summon Six Samurai- Yaichi to the field! Next, I will summon Six Samurai- Kamon!

Keitaro: Damn...

Motoko: And, luckily, I drew another one of these guys, so since I have at least one Six Samurai on my side of the field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!

Keitaro: Not again...

Motoko: Now, I will activate Yaichi's effect! If there is another Six Samurai on the field, he can destroy one of your face down spell or trap cards!

Keitaro: What?

Motoko: Say goodbye to your face down!

Keitaro: No! My Magic Cylinder!

Motoko: Luckily for you, Yaichi can't attack on a turn he uses this effect. Now, Great Shogun Shien, attack his Dark Magician Girl!

Keitaro: Damn... (LP - 3800)

Motoko: Now, the Grandmaster and Kamon will go in for a direct attack!

Keitaro: Waaahhh! (LP - 200)

Naru: Oh my God... He went from 4000 to 200 life points in one turn...

Motoko: Face it, Keitaro. You have lost this duel.

Keitaro: Grr... (He falls to his knees) Damn... She may be right...

Naru: Keitaro! What the hell are you doing?

Keitaro: ? ! (He looks over at Naru)

Naru: Are you really going to give up that easily? Whatever happened to that determination you had when you fought me and Akiza?

Keitaro: ? ! I don't... I mean...

Naru: Keitaro, you can still win this! Regardless of how things look, I know you can beat her!

Keitaro: (He stands up) You're right, Naru. This duel isn't over until it's over. So prepare yourself, Motoko. I draw! (He looks at his hand) _Alright... Naru said I could win this, but I only have 200 life points. Motoko still has 2800... I need more cards... _I activate Pot of Greed! (He draws two cards) _Let's hope this works... _I activate Dark Magic Curtain! I can pay half of my life points, which isn't much, really, to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck! He's going to attack your Grandmaster!

Motoko: Hm... (LP - 2400) I'm destroying Kamon instead!

Keitaro: I figured as much... I play one monster face down and two cards face down as well! Your move!

Motoko: I draw! (Looks at the card) Hm... I activate Yaichi's effect!

Keitaro: Alright... Which one will it be?

Motoko: Gr... I pick... that one! (She points at the one on her right and Yaichi destroys it, revealing it was a Mirror Force)

Keitaro: Hm...

Motoko: Well, would you look at that? I picked the right one. Now, Great Shogun, attack!

Keitaro: You know, truthfully, it didn't matter. I activate Negate Attack! Your attack is negated and the battle phase ends!

Motoko: Damn... I end my turn, then.

Keitaro: I draw! (He looks at his hand) _Damn... I may have saved myself from her attack last turn, but I'm out of things to stop her with! I have a Change of Heart, but that won't be effective, considering how many life points she has... I guess I just get lucky and hope for the best with this... _I activate Magical Mallet! I can move any amount of cards from my hand to my deck, shuffle, and draw however many I put in! (He puts one card from his hand in his deck and shuffles) _Come on... _(He draws a card) _ I hope I drew something useful... _(He looks at the card and his eyes widen) Wh... What? !

Motoko: Aw, is somebody disappointed with their draw?

Keitaro: ... (He continues to stare at the card and shakes his head) _What the hell is going on? ! How did I get this card into my deck? I should play it, but..._

Motoko: Dammit, Keitaro! Just go!

Naru: Something's not right... I have a feeling that whatever card he just drew, was not something he put in his deck... He wouldn't be surprised to draw a card he knows he has in there... Keitaro, what's going on?

Keitaro: ... (He grabs a different card from his hand) _I don't know how this got there... But if it's here, I might as well put it to good use... _I...I activate Change of Heart! I will take control of your Great Shogun Shien!

Motoko: So what? It's not like you can do much damage by just attacking with him.

Keitaro: ...I'm... I'm not attacking... I'm sacrificing him...

Motoko: What? You bastard...

Keitaro: ...I'm sacrificing all three of my monsters!

Motoko: Huh?

Keitaro: That's right... I... I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon... (He pauses while he collects himself)

Motoko: What are you summoning?

Keitaro: _Dammit... Stop being afraid of it! Just summon it already, Keitaro! Summon it! _I Sacrifice all of my monsters to summon... the almighty Obelisk the Tormentor! (Lightning crashes from the sky as he holds up the card)

Motoko: ? ! ? !

Yusei: ? ! Where did he get that card? There's only one in the world, and I know I didn't put it there!

Keitaro: Come forth, almighty Egyptian God!

Naru: What is happening? (A large blue creature with laser red eyes appears behind Keitaro)

Motoko: ? ! No! It's not possible! How do you have such a powerful creature?

Keitaro: Obelisk... Attack her Yaichi! (Obelisk rockets his fist at Yaichi, obliterating him)

Motoko: KYYAAHHH! (Her life points hit 0 as she flies backwards from the blast and all of the monsters disappear)

Keitaro: Motoko! (He runs over) Are you okay? (Motoko lifts her head up)

Motoko: Urgh... Yeah... I'm fine...

Keitaro: I'm so sorry... I didn't even know that card was in my deck...

Motoko: I figured you wouldn't own a card like that... But then, if you didn't own it, then...

Keitaro: Yeah... How the hell did this get into my deck?

? ? ?: Because I put it there. (A man with short, dark brown hair and a long, white, flashy coat walks toward them)

Keitaro: ? ! Who are you? And what do you mean, you put it there?

Akiza: ? ! (She steps back to give him room and bows Japanese style)

?: Get up. That won't be necessary, Black Rose.

Akiza: ? ! (Gets up) I haven't been called that since... Oh my God, that brings back such awful memories... (She hangs her head with a shocked and worried face)

Keitaro: ? ! What the hell is wrong with you? How can you just...

? ? ?: Look, kid. I've got no intention of starting an argument. You should really be thanking me for helping you win that duel.

Keitaro: Thanking you? That card could have seriously injured Motoko!

? ? ?: Look, do you want to know how I got that in there, or what?

Keitaro: ...Fine...

? ? ?: I saw you dueling a couple of times earlier, and I actually thought you had potential to become a good duelist. I saw you put your deck down after your second duel, so I slipped my God card in your deck, because I knew you would need it. I also wanted to see if you had the power to control it, and it seems like you do.

Keitaro: ...So this is your card? (He hands it back) Just who the hell are you?

? ? ?: I feel insulted. You don't even know who I am.

Keitaro: What the hell is that supposed to mean? !

?: Fine, I'll at least introduce myself. The name is Seto Kaiba, owner of the Kaiba Corporation and duelist extraordinaire.

Keitaro: So tell me, Kaiba, what's your reason for even being here?

Kaiba: Some idiot transported me here, or something like that. All I know is that I'm nowhere near my city and I have nowhere to stay.

Yusei: Hey, we'll gladly take you in.

Keitaro: What? !

Yusei: Keitaro, lighten up. This guy is one of the most famed duelists in the world. At least try to be nice to him, because that's how he always acts.

Kaiba: I appreciate the offer, but I think there are many other places that would be more worth my time staying in. Unfortunately, I haven't seen any of these places around here, so I guess this will do.

Ichigo: Alright, we can show you around inside. (Kaiba is walked in by Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime, while everyone else stays outside)

Keitaro: Grr... Dammit, he's so arrogant!

Yusei: Relax, Keitaro. You just have to get used to him.

Keitaro: Get used to him? Yusei, open your eyes! Look what he did to Akiza! I'm pretty sure tragic memories are not a good thing!

Yusei: I know, but he doesn't have any other place to stay, so let's at least help him out. He is technically on our side.

Keitaro: Fine... But I won't be happy about it! (They all walk inside as Ichigo and the others walk back with Kaiba)

Kaiba: I will admit, this is pretty impressive for being just a house.

Ichigo: Thanks, I'll, uh, take that as a compliment. (The computer alarm goes off)

Uryu: Ugh, dammit, what now? (He clicks a button and Ulquiorra appears on screen)

Ulquiorra: Oh, hello.

Uryu: (Sighs) What the hell do you want now, Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: I thought you should know I did a little kidnapping in my spare time.

Kaiba: (Walks up to the screen) So what, is he supposed to be the enemy or something?

Ichigo: Yeah, he meddles with us often.

Kaiba: I see... (Smirks) Ha, he doesn't look too tough to me. He definitely doesn't have an enemy-like appeal.

Ulquiorra: I heard that. (He glares at Kaiba) Wait, you look familiar. I'm assuming you are Seto Kaiba, correct?

Kaiba: Correct. See, somebody knows who I am.

Ulquiorra: Then I'm assuming these guys know who you are, too. (He moves to the side to show several people tied together on a rope above a deep pool of water)

Uryu: Kaiba, do you know them?

Kaiba: Yep.

Uryu: Then we should go rescue them! (He runs off, but then stops) Aren't you coming?

Kaiba: No, these guys can save themselves. I have no intention of helping them.

Ichigo: What? ! How can you say that? !

Kaiba: If you guys want to save them, that's fine, but I don't think I want to be wasting my time helping them when they don't need it.

Keitaro: Oh, come on! (They look at the screen as a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes struggles in the ropes) I can't believe you're this cold hearted!

Kaiba: (He continues looking at the screen and eventually looks back) You want me to come with? Fine, I'll help you out.

Keitaro: Thanks. (They all run out toward Ulquiorra's base)

...

(They arrive as everybody is still tied up and Ulquiorra is sitting at a control panel)

Ichigo: Won't you ever stop, Ulquiorra? !

Ulquiorra: Ah, so you've arrived. I can't say I'm surprised, though.

Naru: Just release them and we'll leave! We don't want to fight you, but we can't have you trying to kill innocent lives!

Ichigo: What the hell is around your neck? (He notices Ulquiorra wearing a necklace with a long chain and an upside down pyramid at the end. A guy with yellow spiky hair and big, purple eyes struggles a little after being tied up)

? ? ?: Kaiba!

Kaiba: Hm... Yugi, shouldn't you be able to get out of this situation?

Yugi: I can't right now! He took my Millennium Puzzle! Please, get it back for me!

Kaiba: (Scoffs) Fine. You guys! You make sure you get that puzzle around his neck, got it?

Keitaro: Huh? Um, sure thing! You make sure everybody is safe over there!

Kaiba: Whatever. (He pulls out a pocket knife and begins to cut the rope near a guy with yellow hair and a white and blue t-shirt)

? ? ?: Since when do you show up to save us, Kaiba?

Kaiba: (Still cutting the rope) Shut up, Wheeler. You're lucky I even considered this.

? ? ?: Can't you call me by my first name for once? In case you forgot, the name is Joey. Jo-ey. Not Wheeler.

Kaiba: We're not on a first name basis, Wheeler. While I'm thinking about it, I'm surprised the rest of your annoying friends aren't here with you guys.

Yugi: We aren't too sure what happened to them.

Kaiba: Good. That's fewer people I have to try and stand... (The girl with long brown hair struggles a little more)

? ? ?: Come on Kaiba. Can't you be nicer to my brother?

Joey: That's kind of a stretch for him to do, Serenity. He's never been nice to me.

Kaiba: Maybe if he showed me some respect now and then, I might consider it.

Joey: What'd you say? Hurry up and get me out of here so I can pop that big ego of yours like a zit!

Kaiba: Look, I'm trying, but this rope is tough stuff. Paired with my useless pocket knife, you'll never get out of there. (Meanwhile, Naru and Ulquiorra are exchanging blows)

Naru: Dammit... Just... Give me... The damn... Puzzle!

Ulquiorra: It's not that easy. If you want it. you're going to have to find someway to pry it off of me.

Naru: That can be arranged... (Motoko flash steps in and uppercuts Ulquiorra with her sword, sending the puzzle flying)

Yugi: My puzzle!

Motoko: I've got it! (She runs toward it to catch it, but Ulquiorra is faster and he holds his sword at Motoko's neck) ? !

Ulquiorra: If I can't have the puzzle... (He kicks it against the wall, shattering it) Then neither can you!

Yugi: No!

Joey: Uh, Yoog? Isn't it supposed to do that?

Yugi: If I want to put it together AGAIN, then yes.

Ulquiorra: Just try and put it back together, and see what happens to your face. (He points his finger at Motoko, who flash steps behind Ulquiorra and swings her sword, but he grabs it instead)

Motoko: ? !

Ulquiorra: Nice try.

Kaiba: Almost got it... (The rope finally snaps and the three jump down, Yugi running toward his puzzle)

Naru: Wait! (She gets in Yugi's way) It's too dangerous to just run over there! Let us protect you first!

Yugi: ...Okay. (Everybody else attacks Ulquiorra as Naru and Yugi inch by to get to the puzzle)

Naru: Alright, I'll keep my eye on them, you go put it back together.

Yugi: Right. (He picks up the chain and a few pieces and starts working)

Serenity: Oh, thanks for saving us, Kaiba! (She hugs him)

Kaiba: Um, yeah, don't mention it...

Joey: We should probably stay back here and let them do the work. They seem to know what they're doing. (Nobody realizes that Serenity's ankle is attached to a shackle, which leads to an anchor above the water)

Yugi: Almost there... Just a couple more pieces...

Motoko: Take this, you bastard! (She swings her sword at Ulquiorra, who gets hit and drops a key from his pocket, but nobody notices)

Ulquiorra: Ugh... Dammit... (Motoko then stabs him in the chest, causing him to collapse) Damn... you... ergh... (He is now on the ground, but eyes the control panel and inches his way over)

Yugi: Alright, it's finished! (He puts it around his neck and he transforms into a more adult-like and masculine version of himself. At this point, everybody has ignored Ulquiorra)

Naru: ? ! Wasn't there just...

Yugi?: I will explain later. I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. You may call me Yami, though I will still respond to Yugi.

Ulquiorra: (He notices Serenity and slams a button on the control panel, fainting afterward)

Serenity: Huh? (The anchor behind her drops and she is dragged along the ground toward the water, screaming)

Joey: ? ! Serenity! What is going on? ! (She continues screaming and is dragged underwater)

Ichigo: What's going on? ! (They all run over)

Motoko: Dammit... I think Ulquiorra made a last minute assault!

Joey: What do we do? We have to save my sister, but she's attached to that anchor! (He looks around) And where the heck is Kaiba?

Kaiba: Out of the way, Wheeler! (He's running toward the water at full speed)

Joey: Nyeh! (He moves out of the way as Kaiba dives into the water with a key in hand) What is he doing? Is he... saving my sister? Come on, rich boy! Please, save her! (Everything is quiet and intense for a minute as they wait for Kaiba to emerge) Do you... think he made it? (They see bubbles coming up from the surface)

Naru: That must be them! (The bubbles get larger as Kaiba emerges from the water, Serenity next to him, both hacking water)

Joey: Serenity! (He grabs her out of the water and hugs her) Are you okay?

Serenity: (Coughs) I... I think so... (Kaiba makes his way out of the water) Kaiba! (She hugs him again) Thank you so much for saving me! If you hadn't come down there for me, well... Just, thanks! (She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes slightly, but tries to hide it)

Kaiba: Yeah, sure... I did what anyone would have done.

Joey: And that's what surprised me. Why'd you go after her?

Kaiba: Seriously? Would you like witnessing somebody you know drown?

Joey: Well, no...

Kaiba: I would have done that for anyone. If it was you drowning, I'd still go down there. As annoying as you may be, I'm not about to pay for any funeral bills.

Joey: Aw, really? Thanks, Kaiba. You know, you really aren't a bad guy. It's cool you'd risk your own life to save someone else's.

Kaiba: Don't start with me, Wheeler. I'm not looking to be somebody else. I still think you're a mutt. But, I'll be nice to you for one day.

Joey: Wow, words of sympathy from Kaiba. How rare.

Kaiba: Don't make me take it back. (Everybody begins laughing at their argument)

The End?


	8. Episode 8

**The Next Chronicles!**

**Episode 8: Confessions**

(Everybody is hanging around in the living room, including their new friends Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Serenity. Everybody seems to be participating in a conversation, except for Kaiba, who is flipping channels with a remote)

Naru: So, Yugi, what's with this ancient spirit in your Millennium Puzzle?

Yugi: Well... I guess it's kind of a long story... You see, my grandpa gave me this puzzle one day many years ago, thinking I wouldn't be able to solve it. I really wanted to solve that thing, so I spent hours trying to figure it out and put the pieces together. Back then, what I didn't know is that this puzzle is one of the 7 Millennium Items. These 7 items locked away the ancient Pharaoh's tomb, and all of the secrets. Possession of these 7 items would make one extremely powerful, like having all three Egyptian Gods. Anyway, I eventually was able to solve it and put it all together, giving me possession of one of the Millennium Items. What I also didn't know until I saw him was that inside of the puzzle, there resided an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, who was the King of Egypt 5000 years ago.

Ichigo: Whoa... That's some crazy stuff. How does a Pharaoh like that get locked in a puzzle for 5000 years?

Yugi: I'm not exactly sure myself...

Naru: Why don't you ask the Pharaoh?

Yugi: I've tried, but he's lost all of his memory about those past days.

Naru: Oh...

Orihime: Well, I think it's really cool that you have a King inside your puzzle! So, you can just switch with him at anytime?

Yugi: Yeah, pretty much. He takes my place when that happens as I go inside of the puzzle, but we are able to talk with each other through our spirits.

Rukia: So, it's kind of like an inner voice or a conscience then?

Yugi: Yeah, kind of, except it's a different person.

Ichigo: Doesn't that get a little awkward, though, knowing you will never get any privacy?

Yugi: It doesn't bug me. If I ever need it, I just take off the puzzle and we can't see each other or communicate.

Naru: Well, that's good, then, I guess.

Kaiba: (Scoffs) Enough of this ancient powers mumbo jumbo. At least tell them something believable, Yugi.

Yugi: The spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle is very real, Kaiba! I'm not kidding about any of this!

Kaiba: Whatever you say, Yugi.

Serenity: Oh come on, Kaiba. Don't you at least think it's a little bit interesting?

Kaiba: ... (He closes his eyes and thinks) Maybe a little, but that doesn't make it any more believable. (His voice has softened a little bit)

Keitaro: Hey, while I'm thinking about it, Kaiba...

Kaiba: What do you want?

Keitaro: I apologize for anything I've said about you. I actually think you can be pretty cool, once someone knows you well enough.

Kaiba: Hm... Thanks, I guess.

Joey: So, Yoog... (He's giving a mischievous grin)

Yugi: What's up, Joey?

Joey: Who was the first person you ever had a crush on?

Yugi: ? ! What kind of question is that?

Joey: I know, it's a little bit random, but I was just curious, ya know?

Yugi: Well, okay... Well... I guess it would technically be Tea...

Joey: Ah, so I was right!

Naru: Who's Tea?

Joey: She's one our friends from back at our hometown. She is kind of attractive, though, Yugi. How long did it take you to get over her?

Yugi: Get over her? You mean, not like her anymore? (Joey nods) Well, truthfully... that time hasn't come yet.

Joey: You still have a thing for her? Yugi, you dog. Wait til' I tell her...

Yugi: No! I swear, I'll be really upset if you tell her!

Joey: Relax, Yoog, I'm just messing with ya. I have no intention of telling her.

Yugi: Ugh... Thanks, then... Well, how about you?

Joey: How about me? What do you mean?

Yugi: I mean, who was your first crush?

Joey: Oh, well... (He blushes slightly) You know... blond hair, purple eyes, thinks she's better than everyone, a little bit of a...

Yugi: Is it Mai?

Joey: Heh? How'd you know?

Yugi: Vague descriptions aren't your strong suit, Joey.

Serenity: Aw, you like Mai, big brother? That's so cute!

Joey: Eh, sure... (He blushes) Let's go with that.

Yugi: Well, how about you guys? (He looks at Rukia and she blushes)

Rukia: Who, me? (Yugi nods) Well... Let's just say I don't like changing my mind very often... (She eyes Ichigo and blushes a little)

Yugi: Aw, that's sweet... Your first crush is your first boyfriend? (Rukia nods)

Joey: Speaking of, I want to hear your story, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Wh...! Oh, come on! How am I suddenly dragged into this?

Rukia: It's okay, Ichigo. I already know anyway.

Ichigo: ...Oh, yeah, that's right... Well, if you must know... I was with Orihime before I was with Rukia.

Joey: Man, Ichigo! Getting all of the pretty girls, you lucky bastard! (Rukia and Orihime blush)

Kaiba: Are you guys quite finished? I'm sick of hearing all of this.

Joey: Oh yeah? How about you, Kaiba? Who was your first crush?

Kaiba: Nobody. I haven't liked anybody in the past and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't let you know.

Joey: Oh come on, Kaiba! You can't tell me you haven't ever liked anybody! Everybody has had some crush at some point.

Kaiba: No, I haven't. Now leave me alone.

Joey: You can't hide it from me, Kaiba! I know you've got gooey caramel feelings inside of that crunchy exterior!

Kaiba: (Stands up abruptly) I said leave me alone! (He walks off) Irritating mutt!

Joey: Stop trying to cover it up, Kaiba! Just you wait, I will find out who it is!

Serenity: Joey, I don't think you should pester him like that. He doesn't have to share something with you if he doesn't feel it's necessary. It's not really polite to be in somebody's relationship history.

Joey: Well, maybe, but...

Yugi: Let it go, Joey. Kaiba's not exactly the best person to ask about that, anyway.

Joey: Yeah, you guys are probably right. I guess I just got caught up in the fact everyone else was comfortable with it.

Yusei: Hm... Kaiba...

...

(The next day, Kaiba is sitting on the couch watching TV)

Kaiba: This sucks... Why the hell am I still here, anyway? Well, I guess it's not a bad group of guys. They can be interesting to hang around every once in a while. (Joey and Serenity walk up)

Joey: Hey, Kaiba... (Kaiba looks at them both with a somewhat sunken look and he walks away) Kaiba? Kaiba! What's going on? What is with you lately? Hm... (Yusei walks in)

Yusei: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Joey: I'm not sure... We just walked up to Kaiba and said hi, and he just looked at us strangely and left... Now that I think about it, he's been acting really strange lately.

Yusei: So I've heard...

Serenity: What do you think is bugging him?

Yusei: (He looks at Serenity, then at Joey and puts his hand on his chin) I'm not entirely sure...

Joey: I've heard you're the guy who's really good at finding out and fixing these kinds of things. Is that true?

Yusei: (Nods) Yeah, I've fixed my share of household issues... Hopefully I can figure this one out and get Kaiba to get back to... Well, more like his old self.

Joey: Yeah, he's been locked up in his room a lot, too. You think something may be troubling him?

Yusei: It's definitely a good possibility. The question is: What?

Joey: Yeah... Good luck finding that out.

Yusei: Thanks. (He walks outside, thinking) _What is Kaiba's problem? He's been acting really strange the past few days... Joey said he looked at him weird after he said nothing but hi to him... This is a confusing predicament... I should ask around and see if anybody knows anything... _(He walks back in the house and sees Yugi) Hey, Yugi.

Yugi: Oh, hey, Yusei. I was just looking for you, I wanted to ask you something.

Yusei: Me too, but what's up?

Yugi: Well, do you know if anything's been going on with Kaiba?

Yusei: I was about to ask you that... I'm working on that, trying to figure out what's been going on. Do you know anything about it, or seen him do anything strange?

Yugi: Yeah, a little... I saw him walk by Joey and Serenity down the hall a minute ago. Serenity looked like she tried to help him with something, but he ran off, almost like he was afraid of them.

Yusei: Really? Hm... Anything else?

Yugi: Yes, actually... He saw Ichigo and Rukia hugging in the back yard and ran off with a pained look on his face...

Yusei: I see... This is definitely an odd situation... Thanks for the info, Yugi. It actually helps me out a lot.

Yugi: No problem. I'm glad I could be of assistance.

Yusei: Now, I'm going to go think about this... If you find anything else out, let me know.

Yugi: Will do. (Yugi walks off and Yusei walks into his room)

Yusei: (Closes the door) Well, then... I have a little bit more information to deal with... Yugi said he ran off in pain when he saw Ichigo and Rukia together... Now, that tells me this is actually a relationship issue... So, when Joey was asking him about it the other day, he was trying to cover it up, because it must have been embarrassing to him... Hm... maybe he needs someone to talk to... Which won't be easy considering his personality... But besides that, I have no choice... (He stands up and walks toward his door) Hopefully this can be solved as quickly as possible... (He opens his door to walk out, but Kaiba is standing there, reaching for the doorknob) ? ! Kaiba? What are you doing here?

Kaiba: I need some help, Yusei. I know you're good at this stuff, so I thought I'd see if you could by any chance help me out.

Yusei: Sure, truthfully, I was about to come talk to you. Come in. (Kaiba walks in and Yusei closes the door) I've been hearing from everyone that you've been acting a little odd lately.

Kaiba: Yeah... People have wanted to help me, but I wouldn't know how much help they'd be.

Yusei: You do seem a little bit on the worried side, maybe even leaning over toward sadness.

Kaiba: ...Maybe not that far... Confused, maybe...

Yusei: Hm... Can I ask you a question? Is this a relationship issue?

Kaiba: What? ! How dare you sneak into my personal life? ! What kind of person goes around eavesdropping on his conversations with himself and...

Yusei: Whoa, whoa, relax, Kaiba! I never said I was invading your personal life! I just figured it was a relationship issue due to the way you were acting! I've never been anywhere near your personal life!

Kaiba: ...Sorry about that...

Yusei: Considering the situation, I'm not surprised by that reaction. So, is it a problem with a relationship you're in, or your feelings toward someone else, or am I completely off?

Kaiba: In a relationship... (He turns his back and stands up) That's a good one. You really think I could get in a relationship? Look at me, I act so coldly around everybody. It's a surprise anybody likes me at all. It's how I am, though, and I can't do anything about it.

Yusei: So you're struggling with feelings, then?

Kaiba: Hm... It also doesn't help that I'm afraid of what everyone will think, considering who I am.

Yusei: Hm... (He thinks for a minute) I'm trying to recall anything about you in these short few days we've been acquainted... (He goes through flashbacks in his head) No, not that... Not that, either... Wait... (He looks like he's thought of something and slowly looks at Kaiba) Kaiba... This person you like... Does it... Could it be... that you like... Serenity...?

Kaiba: ... (He falls to his hands and knees with his head hanging and shudders) What... What has happened to me...? What is wrong with me all of a sudden...? Why am I...

Yusei: Kaiba... There's nothing wrong with you... She's a very pretty girl and has a very carefree personality. I don't blame you for liking her.

Kaiba: ... (He continues shaking on his hands and knees) Is... this a bad thing?

Yusei: No, absolutely not. There's nothing wrong with you no matter who you like. Everybody has their own tastes in people, and you just happen to like her. It's not bad at all. Though I can think of one issue in this situation...

Kaiba: Is it what I'm thinking?

Both: ...Joey.

Kaiba: I figured as much...

Yusei: Yeah, he's really protective of his sister, not to mention he already holds a grudge with you.

Kaiba: ... (Finally stands back up) What do we do?

Yusei: Hm... As crazy as it sounds... Now, bear with me on this... We should probably tell Joey.

Kaiba: ? ! How is that ever going to work?

Yusei: Hm... I'm not too sure... Very carefully, I guess...

Kaiba: Hm... Alright then... I'm going to tell him now...

Yusei: What? ! You can't just...

Kaiba: Yusei... I really do appreciate your help, but I think I should take it from here.

Yusei: Are... are you sure?

Kaiba: ...Yes... Thank you, Yusei... For everything. (He shows him a compassionate smile before he exits the room)

Yusei: ? ! Did he just... smile? My god, nothing's making sense today...

...

(A few minutes later, Joey walks in the living room, where Kaiba is sitting on the couch)

Joey: Kaiba, what is up with you today?

Kaiba: Hm... (He stands up next to Joey) Wheeler... I mean, Joey...

Joey: ? ! Whoa, now I really know something's up if you're calling me by my first name.

Kaiba: About the other day...

Joey: Other day?

Kaiba: Do you really want to know who I like?

Joey: Huh? Where is this coming from?

Kaiba: I just felt I needed to tell you before I told her.

Joey: Now I'm interested. Who is it? Is it Rukia? Is it Motoko? Do you have the hots for Orihime, you dog?

Kaiba: No, no, and no. I'm... I like... I'm in love with your sister, Joey.

Joey: ? ! (He stares at him with a shocked face, but then chuckles) Alright, Kaiba, enough of the jokes. Who do you like?

Kaiba: I'm... dead serious, Joey. I'm in love with Serenity.

Joey: ... You... in love with... my sister...? ...(He seems to be growling a little) What the hell is wrong with you? !

Kaiba: ? !

Joey: How dare you tell me something like that? You aren't laying one hand on my sister you conniving little...

Serenity: JOEY! (She walks in, slightly aggravated)

Joey: ? ! Se... Serenity...

Serenity: What's wrong with _you_?

Joey: ? ! I was protecting you from...

Serenity: This man just opens up his heart to you, and you tell him he can't love who he wants? I believe it's my decision to make, not yours!

Kaiba: ? ! She... heard? (He blushes slightly)

Joey: But... I was just... I didn't trust him with...

Serenity: The only reason you don't want him with me is because you have a grudge with him! Do you know how caring of a guy he really is? Do you know how much he'll do to save his brother and keep him out of danger?

Joey: ...

Serenity: Kaiba... Is what you said really true?

Kaiba: ...Yes... 100% true...

Serenity: I'm actually really relieved... I couldn't find a way to tell you without being scared to death...

Kaiba: Wait... You... like me?

Serenity: (Nods and smiles) I'm... I'm so glad you feel that way... (Her eyes begin filling with tears) I thought it would be hopeless being in love with you, but... I know now that it wasn't a waste... I just wanted... (She starts choking up as her cheeks are lined with tears) Oh, I'm so happy, Seto! (She hugs him and cries into his chest)

Kaiba: ... (He smiles and rubs her head)

Joey: ... Kaiba...

Kaiba: Hm?

Joey: ...I apologize for acting like I did. Serenity's right... You should feel free to love who you want, and I shouldn't be babying her anymore. (He cracks a slight smile) She's happy, so I'm happy for you guys. (His face becomes serious again) But don't try anything funny, ya hear? If you hurt her in any way, emotionally or physically, I'm coming after you. (He smiles again) But I trust you won't do that.

Kaiba: Thanks... Wheeler.

Joey: Good.

Kaiba: What?

Joey: I'm glad you're calling me Wheeler. It's too strange for you to call me by my first name.

Kaiba: Whatever, then. (He continues smiling and embraces Serenity some more. Yusei walks out of his room and smiles)

Yusei: Well, I guess they're a happy couple, huh?

Joey: Yeah... I guess I can't really make Serenity's decisions for her anymore.

Yusei: Good for you. I bet she'll love you even more because of it.

Joey: You're probably right.

Yusei: Well, that's another relationship in the books.

Joey: Assuming it lasts more than a week.

Yusei: I wouldn't worry too much about that... My bets are they'll be together for a while.

Joey: You think?

Yusei: Absolutely. (Everybody else starts to walk in, surprised at seeing Kaiba and Serenity together)

Joey: Well, I guess we should start explaining, huh?

Yusei: You bet.

...

(Everybody is hanging around in the living room again, this time Kaiba involved in the conversation)

Yugi: So, I'm curious to find out how you guys got your powers. Ichigo, you said you were a 'Substitute Soul Reaper', right?

Ichigo: Yeah, that's right.

Yugi: What exactly is a substitute, and how did that happen?

Ichigo: Well... It's a bit lengthy of a story... A Substitute Soul Reaper is someone who has the powers of a Soul Reaper, but isn't really a Soul Reaper. They're usually humans and are given powers by another actual Soul Reaper.

Kaiba: Is that how you got yours?

Ichigo: Yeah. In my world, there are creatures called Hollows that attack the souls of humans for food. They are evil spirits, usually of people who suffered in the world or committed crimes, who died or were killed. They typically have white masks, which is where you need to cut them to defeat them. Anyway, enough of the background info. I was laying in bed one night when I saw a Hell Butterfly fly in through my window.

Joey: A Hell Butterfly? What's that?

Ichigo: They're usually two things: They're the disguises of Soul Reapers in the living world, or they can be used to communicate in the Soul Society. In this case, this was a Soul Reaper, but at that point, I had no clue. One second there's a butterfly, the next, there was a Soul Reaper standing next to me.

Serenity: Who was the Soul Reaper?

Ichigo: I found out her name later on that night, but she happened to be the person I would end up being best friends with... That Soul Reaper was Rukia.

Yugi: Ah, so that's how you guys met.

Ichigo: Yeah, I had actually seen her earlier, fighting off a Hollow that was chasing a little girl's spirit. She came into my house for the same reason. Soul Reapers typically can't be seen by humans, but somehow, I could see her, so she was shocked when I kicked her to get her attention.

Rukia: You could have been a little nicer, you know.

Ichigo: Hey, at that point, I had no idea if you were a good guy or a bad guy. Anyway, we met the Hollow downstairs and it had taken my sisters captive...

Joey: You have sisters, too?

Ichigo: Yeah, Yuzu and Karin. They were hurt, so I wanted to help, but Rukia 'forced' me not to.

Rukia: Come on, you could have been killed in that fight.

Ichigo: She bound my body with a Kido, which is like a magic-type technique, so I couldn't move. I eventually followed her downstairs, where the Hollow had busted a hole in our house. I really wanted to help, so somehow, I used all my strength and got out of the Kido, running toward the Hollow.

Rukia: That was still an idiotic move and I had to save your ass.

Ichigo: Yeah, I was a little optimistic, so Rukia took a hit for me and couldn't fight anymore. So, in order to save us, she let me take her powers to defeat the Hollow, which is how my powers were started.

Yugi: Wow... How did you get to level you're at now?

Ichigo: Lot's of training. You see... (He is interrupted by the blaring alarm of the computer) Dammit... (He presses a button and Ulquiorra appears on screen)

Ulquiorra: Well, greetings, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Dammit, Ulquiorra, can't you leave us alone for once?

Ulquiorra: Nah. I wanted a chance to kill you today, so I'm inviting you over.

Ichigo: What if we refuse?

Ulquiorra: Then I'm coming over there. So, it would be in your best interest to get down here. (He clicks out)

Naru: Great. Another pointless bout with Ulquiorra.

Uryu: Yeah, that's pretty standard. (Sighs) Let's go, guys... (They all run out)

...

(They arrive at Ulquiorra's base, where Ulquiorra is casually standing in the middle of the room)

Kaiba: (Steps forward with Serenity) Alright, look, you freak. We don't want to fight you, so why don't you just let us go?

Ulquiorra: I'm afraid I can't do that. (He snaps and a force field appears behind Kaiba and Serenity, blocking everyone else from attacking Ulquiorra)

Kaiba: ? !

Ichigo: Dammit! These force fields are really pissing me off!

Yugi: What can we do? Kaiba and Serenity are in there alone with Ulquiorra... They have no way to win!

Ulquiorra: What a clever observation, my spiky haired friend. But don't worry, once these guys are dead, I'll be coming for your puzzle.

Yugi: Err...

Ulquiorra: In the meantime, which of you should I attack? Should I attack the irritating Kaiba, or the defenseless Serenity?

Kaiba: You stay away from her. You can attack me all you want, but don't you dare touch her!

Serenity: Seto...

Kaiba: Leave Serenity out of this! I'm the one you want to attack!

Ulquiorra: Hm... Very well... (He disappears and reappears behind Kaiba, cutting his back with his sword)

Yugi: Kaiba!

Kaiba: Grr... Dammit... (He is still standing, trying to fight the pain)

Ulquiorra: Hm, you're still standing? (Ulquiorra disappears and reappears again, this time in front of Kaiba) It's useless to try and resist. (He cuts across Kaiba's stomach, causing his eyes to widen in pain)

Serenity: (Gasps) Oh, no... Seto...

Kaiba: Damn you... (He is still standing, but is struggling to do so)

Ulquiorra: Goodbye, Seto Kaiba. (He stabs Kaiba in the stomach)

Yugi: Oh, no... Kaiba!

Ulquiorra: Your screaming is useless... (He pulls out the sword, causing Kaiba to vomit blood and collapse)

Serenity: (Gasps) Seto... (She kneels next to him)

Kaiba: Se...reni...ty... I...

Serenity: Seto, what is it?

Kaiba: I... love... you... (He passes out as Serenity watches him in horror)

Serenity: No! Seto! (She hangs her head next to him as Ulquiorra walks over)

Ulquiorra: It seems he's as good as dead at this point. Now, I focus on you. (He points his sword at her) Surrender right here and I promise not to kill you.

To be Continued...


End file.
